A real hero
by Chrissy Perry
Summary: Set at the end of Chris Crossed. Chris comes badly hurt back from the future and what will happen when the girls can't resist and write a spell to see Chris' memories? Summary sucks, I know, but it's my first fanfic :)
1. The Beginning

_Hi everyone, just some things first. English is not my mother tongue so I'm very sorry if there are a lot mistakes and this is my first fanfic ever._

_The story takes place at the end of Chris Crossed, with the change that Paige and Phoebe didn't move out._

_Hope you enjoy it :)._

* * *

With a loud thump Chris landed on the floor, unconscious. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo turned around to see an unmoving Chris laying on the floor. "Oh my god!" Paige exclaimed. Everybody rushed forward to him with concerned looks. Piper tried carefully to turn Chris around on his back. Phoebe held her hands in front of her mouth and the others just gasped as they saw the huge wound on Chris' chest, he was barely breathing. Suddenly Phoebe started to breath heavily and the others looked at her concerned. "I can feel Chris emotion and his pain" she stated after she backed off a little to be able to breath normally again "What!? I thought you can't sense anything from him?" Paige asked surprised. "Yeah but I think when his emotions are too strong I can feel them even through a blocking potion." "How can he live with so much pain?! He feels so much. I just can't describe it." Phoebe tried to explain but failed. The attention went back to Chris and finally Leo held his hands above the wound.

When Leo had finished healing Chris, Chris remainded unconscious. Everyone was still in shock about Chris injury when Paige saw the neck of the young Whitelighter. "Guys look at his neck it's red and it looks like he was being choked." Paige said while the others looked worried at Chris. "Girls I think he will be out a little longer, I don't know why but let's lay him on the couch" Leo suggested. He carefully picked Chris up from the floor, shocked how little he weight, and layed him down on the couch.

Ten minutes went by and Chris was still not moving, but then he started to stir and the sisters and Leo where by his side in an instant. When Chris opened his eyes he looked into the worried faces of his family, but of course they didn't know they were his family.

Chris tried to stand up, but Piper slowly pushed him back into a sitting position. "What happened?" Chris asked confused rubbing his chest, which still hurt a little. He thought that he didn't made it through the portal, thank god he made it.

"We sent you your powers through the floor board and a few minutes later you crashed on the floor." Phoebe explained to a really confused looking Chris. "What brings me to the question" Paige started "What happened in the future, you looked horrible and you were barely alive when you came back."

"I can't tell you that" was Chris simple reply. "C'mon Chris we really want to help you, but you have to let us." Phoebe tried to convince him. "I don't want to tell you who it was because you wouldn' believe me and call me a liar." Chris shot back. "Try us." Leo said. "Ok, you didn't want it any other way. It was your precious angel called Wyatt, who threw energyballs at me and choked me, not only once." Chris replied. "WHAT?!" Piper exploded "NO, THAT CAN'T BE TRUE, YOU LIE!" "Piper, try to stay calm, please" Leo tried. ""CALM DOWN? Piper shot back" HE IS ACCUSING OUR LITTLE BOY OF TORTURE" "I bet he was just defending himself from you. I bet you were the one who attacked him" "See I said this would happen! But this time I will prove it to you, because I am sick of being called a liar!" Chris fired back.

_What they can't believe_

_Make them see_

_The memory I reveal_

Chris chanted, and suddenly they were standing in the attic in the future watching Chris painful memory. "Wait, this tall man with long dirty blond hair is Wyatt?" Paige asked confused. "Yes." Chris said. They watched the memory in silent.

"You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot, but you... I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never to cross me again. Wyatt stated with a cold look. "I think you know me better than that." Chris replied and tried not to show how afraid he was of his big brother. "I thought you said you could talk some sense into him" Wyatt turned to Bianca. Bianca tried to go forward but was stopped by Chris who screamed "Leave her out of this!"

With a cold expression Wyatt raised his arm and Chris started to choke, he slowly went down on his knees "Pardon me?" Wyatt said, but Chris couldn't answer because he was struggling to breath. Wyatt flicked his hand and sent Chris flying into a closet.

The charmed ones and Leo gasped and flinched at the sight of Chris being choked and then sent flying across the room, but Chris just stared at himself and his brother and thought that this wasn't even half so painful than other things Wyatt had done to him.

Again Wyatt sent Chris flying across the room into a table, which shadered to pieces. "You said you wouldn't hurt him" Bianca screamed at Wyatt. "And you said you'd turn him like I turned you or at least I thought I had." Wyatt answered. Bianca rushed to Chris side and pleaded with tears in her eyes:"Chris, please, I didn't bring you here to die." "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Chris looked at Wyatt, who stood on the squeaky floorbord. " I think." Chris assured her and started to run towards Wyatt but he just laughed evily grabbed Chris and threw him across the room. "You lost your mind" he said while, once again, lifting his arm and levitating Chris into the air and Chris began struggling for air. "I don't need you" Wyatt said firmly while creating an energy ball in his hand.

* * *

_So this was the first chapter, hope you liked it and there aren't to many mistakes :)_


	2. Realisation

_Hi everyone, just some things first. English is not my mother tongue so I'm very sorry if there are a lot mistakes and this is my first fanfic ever._

_The story takes place at the end of Chris Crossed, with the change that Paige and Phoebe didn't move out._

_Hope you enjoy it :)._

* * *

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**"You lost your mind" he said while, once again, lifting his arm and levitating Chris into the air and Chris began struggling for air. "I don't need you" Wyatt said firmly while creating an energy ball in his hand.**_

* * *

Chris still struggled to breath but managed to plead:"Wyatt..., please.", but Wyatt didn't listen to his brother and sent the energy ball towards Chris. "Nooooo!", Bianca screamed and slams her fist into Wyatts back, stripping his powers. It was too late the low voltage energy ball hit Chris in the chest, he clenched his jaw, so he wouldn't scream from pain, and crashed on the floor. Breathing heavily Chris tried to stay conscious and fought the darkness. He heard Bianca yelling:"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast I can't hold him for long." Chris got to his shaking feet and ran towards the broken floorboard. Quickly he grabbed the spell, which the sisters had sent him, and began to chant.

_Powers of witches rise_

_Come to me across the skies_

_Return the magic, give me back_

_All that was taken from the attack_

Chris could feel the power floating through him. He stared at Wyatt and with a move of his wrist he sent Wyatt flying into the ceiling, he crashed on the floor, unconscious. And Chris couldn't fight the darkness anymore and also dropped to the floor, unconscious. Bianca rushed to his side and shaked him "Chris, please, please wake up you have to go back before Wyatt wakes up!" Chris' eyes flew open, he took some easy breaths to calm himself, Even though it hurt like hell.

Piper couldn't believe what she was seeing, her precious little boy nearly killed her neurotic Witchlighter. Phoebe could only think of how they treated Chris for being so secretive, but he was right they didn't want to know how his future looked like. Paige was amazed that Chris still wanted to save Wyatt although he nearly killed him.

Chris could barely breath let alone talk but he managed to say that Bianca should bring him the time-travell-spell. As fast as she could Bianca ran towards the book and flipped through its pages until she found what she was looking for. Meanwhile Chris had managed to stand on his feet and to go to the wall, where he started to draw the Triquetra. He finished it when Bianca came to him with the spell. "Please Bianca, you have to come with me, or he'll kill you", Chris pleaded, but saw in Bianca's eyes that she wouldn't come with him. "You know I can't come with you. It would mess with the timeline to much and you know it." Bianca replied with tears in her eyes.

They shared a passionately kiss so none of them noticed that Wyatt was regaining consciouness. Chris started the spell.

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place in time_

When Chris had finished the spell the Triquetra began to glow blue, but before Chris could jump through the portal Wyatt sent a energy ball towards Chris, but this time it was high voltage. Chris saw the energy ball flying towards him and Bianca's movement to jump in front of him but he pushed her aside and the energy ball hit him, again, in the chest. Chris stumbled backwards right through the portal.

Suddenly the sisters, Leo and Chris were back in the attic in their time. Everyone looked shocked at Chris and tried to progress that their son and nephew will became such a evil person, who would torture someone, kill and not even flinch. How could their beloved angel became such a heartless person.

* * *

I know it's short but I hope you like it anyways :) I really like reviews ;)


	3. Hurt

_Hi everyone, I just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed or added the story to his favourites :)_

_So this is chapter three, hope you like it_

* * *

**_Previously on A Real Hero:_**

**_Suddenly the sisters, Leo and Chris were back in the attic in their time. Everyone looked shocked at Chris and tried to progress that their son and nephew will became such a evil person, who would torture someone, kill and not even flinch. How could their beloved angel became such a heartless person._**

* * *

Phoebe couldn't held herself back and ran to Chris hugging him and refused to let go. Chris totally surprised by Phoebe's actions stiffened in her embrace, but hugged her back and assured her:"It's ok Phoebe. I'm alright, Leo heald me and I am able to breath normally again." Phoebe stepped backfrom Chris with tears in her eyes. "No, Chris it's not ok. Wyatt nearly killed you and you were forced to relive it again because we were to suspicious to believe you. I am very sorry about how we treated you and I know I'm not alone." Phoebe answered and looked at her sisters and Leo.

"She is right Chris. We should have believed you" Piper started but was interrupted by Chris, who screamed:"Stop it! Don't pretend like you care, because I know you don't. Just because your little angel nearly killed me doesn't mean you trust me or like me." He started to orb away but Paige shouted:" Crystals! Circle!" and pointed to Chris. Chris was forced back to the ground by the crystal cage. He shot a fiercely look at Paige. "You are not leaving till we talked about this." Paige stated.

"Please Chris hear us out. You have to understand that this is my son we are talking about and I just couldn't believe you that he is evil. You can't judge us that we didn't believe you but for us it was just to hard to think about it." Piper tried to explain, but she wasn't really sure if she could trust their Wichlighter, it was possible that he wasn't lying but he also could have manipulate the memory to show them an evil Wyatt.

"You think I'm judging you because you didn't believe me that Wyatt is evil. No, I am not judging you, I couldn't believe it myself first but the he did something that showed me how evil he really is. But it was so hard with you guys not trusting me. I thought it was enough if I tell you that Wyatt's in danger, but you didn't trust me and you have to accept that I can't tell you everything, like what Wyatt did that made me see how evil he is, because it could mess with the future. Please, please help me save Wyatt from whatever it was that turned him into this monster." Chris pleaded and his unemotional mask had completely fallen and they all could see the tears in his eyes.

Paige removed the crystals and helped Chris to stand up and reassured him:"We will stop this, I promise. We will prevent this from ever happening and you will have your family in a beautiful peacful future.", and Phoebe nodded eagerly.

Leo, who was silent the whole time, stepped in front of Chris with a unemotional look and stated:"How do we know that this was your real memory and you didn't show us a fake memory to hide that in reality it was you who attacked Wyatt and he was just defending himself." Chris immediately put on his unemotional mask and just said:"I don't have to listen to you."

Chris disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs but Leo grabbed his orbs and threw him across the room into the wall. Chris crashed into the wall and stayed on the floor with his eyes shut from pain and gritted teeth. The sisters looked at Leo shocked. Phoebe who was the first to move rushed to Chris side to check if he is ok.

"Chris are you ok." Phoebe asked with a concerened voice. Chris couldn't answer and was just holding his left arm. Paige was now by Phoebe's side and looked as concerned as her big sister. "I think his arm is broken" she stated. Chris was still lying on the floor and the two sisters tried to help him up but he refused their help and orbed out.

"What was that for, Leo?!" Piper screamed. Leo didn't even flinch and said in avery calm voice:"How could I? Couldn't you seee that he was lying again. This can't be true, Wyatt won't be that evil. I am sure that Chris had faked this memory." "I thought that too, first. But his injuries were the same as in the memory and he couldn't have done this to himself, think about it. So how dare you to throw him through the room like Wyatt and even break his left arm. After all what he has been through. You will sense him and go to him and you wil apologize and heal him. Piper stated in a threatening voice. "No" was Leo's simple replie and Piper had enough and blew him up. After Leo reformed he shot her a hurt look and orbed out.

The sisters were now alone in the attic and completely startled by Leo's behavior.

* * *

_So this was chapter three, hope you liked it. I will try to update soon._


	4. The Warning

_Thoughts="itallic"_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**The sisters were now alone in the attic and completely startled by Leo's behavior.**_

* * *

Chris stood at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and let the rain fall on him. He supported his left arm carefully with his right and tried not to cry from the pain. _"How could his own father do this to him? Yeah Leo has already broken Chris' wrist once when he was seven years old because..."_ Chris tried to think hard why his father had broken his wrist but couldn't remember the reason. He really thought that this Leo wasn't the same as in his time but apparently he was very wrong. Now he was feeling the same things like then, neglect, hate, but on top of all it he just felt sad. Chris tried to pretend like he didn't care what his father is doing or saying to him but he did care, a lot actually. Suddenly he felt that his father was coming and orbed out.

Leo appeared at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge just to see Chris leaving. "_Thank god he orbed out. I don't know what I would have done to him if he stayed."_ Leo thought bitterly. _"How could Piper blow him up. Couldn't they see that Chris was again manipulating them."_ Leo was so frustrated. He thought that Piper still loved him, he still loved her as if it was the first day, but he couldn't believe it anymore after she blew him up because of Chris. _CHRIS!_ alone the thought of him made Leo furious. "_How could he dare to come to their lifes, make him an elder and splitting him and Piper up."_

"Shall we call Chris to see if he's ok." Phoebe asked while pacing around in the attic, she always paced when she was nervous or concerned about something. "No, I think we should give him some time. He will come if he feels ready." Piper answered and just as she finished the sentence Chris orbed in still supporting his broken arm. "From the look how you are supporting your arm I guess Leo didn't stop by to apologize and heal you." Paige stated. Chris began to laugh, but it was full of sarcasm and there was no happieness in it.

"LEO! Get your ass down here right..."Piper couldn't finish yelling because Chris covered her mout with his right hand. "Don't call him, please. I know he would throw me, again, through the room and I think I flew enough today." Piper saw the pleading look on Chris' face and nodded. Chris went over to the old couch and settled himself onto it, so his injured arm was now supported by the couch. The sisters shot him a concerned look. "We should get you into a hospital because it will just get worse if you don't support it all the time." Phoebe said. "No, it's ok I think it isn't even broken." Chris said but shut his eyes when a new wave of pain rolled over him. "Oh no mister. We are going right now to a doctor." Piper commanded with a don't-you-even-dare-to-mess-with-me tone.

Later that evening the charmed ones and Chris sat in the living room, the later with his arm in a sling which supported now his definitely broken arm. Suddenly blue and white orbs appeared and the charmed ones walked over to Chris and stood protectively in front of him. They all knew that it was Leo, who was coming. Leo looked stunned at the sisters. "So they really believe him" He thought. "What do you want, Leo?" Pipre asked with a cold voice. Leo shot Chris a hard look, but it wasn't unnoticed by Phoebe and Paige. "When you're here to apologize to Chris and heal him go on, but if you want to hurt or accuse Chris of something again you can leave right now." Phoebe stated and her sisters nodded.

Leo took a few slow breaths to steady himself and said as nice as possible "I'm sorry Chris, I shouldn't have done this to you. Please let me heal you." Chris just snareld, but nodded. The sisters stepped aside but didn't leave Chris' side. Chris was releaved that the sisters were so protective over him. After Leo healed Chris he orbed out.

"I think we all should go to bed." Paige said. "Chris, would you like to stay in the manor, you can sleep on the couch in the attic. I know it's not very comfortable but I think it's better than to stay in the club" Piper suggested. Chris nodded thankful.

The sisters already went to bed and when Chris too wanted to lay down orbs suddenly matiralized and formed into Leo. Chris was shocked but didn't show it, instead he had his unemotional mask on. "I just came here to warn you, Chris, if you do anything to hurt Wyatt or the sisters you will have bigger problems than a broken arm"Leo threatened and orbed out.

* * *

_So this was chapter four. Hope you liked it and I really love reviews. :)_


	5. Should I Or Not?

_Thanks to **charmedwho20** for the tipp to put thoughts in "itallic". I also changed it in chapter four._

_Thoughts="italic"_

_dream="italic"&"underline"_

* * *

**Previously on A Real Hero:**

**The sisters already went to bed and when Chris too wanted to lay down orbs suddenly matiralized and formed into Leo. Chris was shocked but didn't show it, instead he had his unemotional mask on. "I just came here to warn you, Chris, if you do anything to hurt Wyatt or the sisters you will have bigger problems than a broken arm"Leo threatened and orbed out.**

* * *

_No, Wyatt please don't do this._

_Wyatt, please listen to me. I just want to save you if you want it or not._

Piper was walking up the stairs into to the attic to wake Chris because he didn't respond to her call that breakfast was ready.  
When she suddenly heard a scream. She ran through the door, her hands ready to blow up the enemy. But all she found was a tossing Chris on the couch. "Chris wake up.", she carefully shook him but he didn't wake up.

_Please...don't do this...Wyatt_

That was all Piper could understand from Chris' muttering. He was sweating and didn't look good.  
"Chris wake up, it's just a dream" Piper shook him harder and suddenly Chris shot up with wide eyes and breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" Piper asked him. "Yeah, it was just a bad dream, I'm alright." Chris answered with full control over his emotions again. "Do you want to come downstairs for breakfast?" Piper invited, not believing him that he is alright. "Sure, why not." Chris replied to Pipers confusion. _"Wow, he never give in that easily. That dream must have been worse than he admits but that is nothing new he always hides his true feelings." _Piper thought while walking down the stairs with Chris.  
_  
_

After breakfast Phoebe and Paige left for work and Piper decided to take Wyatt for a walk, so Chris was alone in the manor. _"Damnit, I shouldn't have lost control today they are not supposed to know about the nightmares. They would just start to question him again. About what they are, how he is feeling, if he's alright. I just can't deal with them when they are so like his family in the future. Yes, it is great that they believe him now but this also meant that they are closer to him now. It was just easier when they distrusted him."  
_

He was flipping through the pages when suddenly orbs appeared. "What do you want Leo? I haven't done anything or do you wanna throw me through the room again?" Chris asked with his voice as cold as ice and not bothering to look up. "I talked to the elders to send you back in your time. You don't belong here Chris." Leo replied with the same cold voice. Now Chris looked up from the book into his fathers eyes, his eyes. "WHAT?!you can't do that. Wyatt will kill me on the spot and anyway I'm not finished here." Chris shouted and jumped to his feet. Leo walked over to Chris "Like I told you, I don't believe you that Wyatt is evil so he wouldn't kill you if he didn't have to" And that was it, Chris had enough of Leo accusing him of lying and praise Wyatt like there was no tomorrow. He punched him into his face with all the anger that bottled up over the years. When he was a child he couldn't defend himself but now he wasn't a child anymore and he could denfens himself. Leo's head shot back up and soon they were in a big fight.

Piper just came home when she heard shouting from the attic. Quickly she put Wyatt into his playpen and headed towards the attic. Again with her hands raised to blow up anything that was evil she rushed into the attic. Piper gasped at the sight of Leo holding Chris by his throat and yelling at him "You will go back to the future where you belong and I don't care if Wyatt kills, tortures or let you live!"

"LEO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" Piper screamed. Chris vision began to blurr when Piper came in and he held his hands by his throat to make Leo to let him go, unsuccessful. Leo completely startled by Pipers outbursted droped Chris and he crashed to the ground breathing heavily. "I told you you should leave Chris in peace." Piper demanded with a really threatening voice. "I just came here to tell Chris that the elders will send him back in his time." Leo tried to defend himself. "The hell you were just talkin' and don't you dare to send Chris back, because if you would do it he would be dead and it would be your fault." Piper exclaimed. "Like I care." Leo said and was once again blown up by Piper, but he didn't reform in the attic. He probably orbed back 'Up There'.

"Chris are you ok." Piper rushed to his side to check on him. "No, I'm not ok. Your husband just tried to kill me, again." Chris whispered he was still trying to catch his breath. "I'm so sorry Chris, but I won't let him hurt you again and hell I won't let him sned you back to the future!" Piper assured him. Chris was near tears and Piper could see it she wrapped and arm around her wichlighter to calm him down. Chris leaned into her embrace and was really happpy even if it was just for that moment. _"Should I tell her. No I can't. But maybe it would be easier for all of us. It's so hard not to see my mum in her when she is acting like this. Should I or not."_

* * *

_So this was chapter five ;) I know I'm evil for this cliffie *evil laugh" :)_


	6. Why?

_Thoughts="italic"_

**Previously on A Real Hero:  
"Chris are you ok." Piper rushed to his side to check on him. "No, I'm not ok. Your husband just tried to kill me, again." Chris shouted. "I'm so sorry Chris, but I won't let him hurt you again and hell I won't let him sned you back to the future!" Piper assured him. Chris was near tears and Piper could see it. ****_"Should I tell her. No I can't. But maybe it would be easier for all of us. It's so hard not to see my mum in her when she is acting like this. Should I or not."_**

* * *

"Hello, is anybody home" Phoebe shouted. "We are in the attic." Piper responded. And soon Phoebe stood in the door seeing Piper and Chris sitting on the floor and Piper hugging their Witchlighter. She could tell from Chris' heavy breathing that something must have happened. "Ok, what's going on?" she asked while sitting down next to Chris. "Oh nothing new, Leo just tried to kill me again and he would have if Piper hasn't shown up."Chris replied with a cold voice. "I gotta go." and with that Chris orbed out not waiting for an answer. "What do you think, will he be alright?" Phoebe asked Piper. "I honestly don't know but we have to protect him from Leo. Yes I still love him but he can't keep hurting Chris and blaming him for everything." Piper answered.

One month after this incident Piper and Leo got trapped in the ghostly plane by a darklighter fortunately they made it out of there and without knowing they concived Chris. Chris had managed to keep his identity a secret even when Phoebe was close to discover it because of her vision quest. The sisters always managed to keep Chris save from Leo and he was very releaved about that, but they still didn't trust him fully.

Chris stood on top of the Golden Gate Bridge and was thinking about his aunt Phoebe and her vision quest. _"Yeah I'm glad she didn't found out but it also hurt him that she hasn't seen it."_ He was torn between telling them and keeping it a secret. Frustrated he orbed back to the attic of the manor because Phoebe was calling him.

"What's the problem au..., he barely could stop himself from calling Phoebe aunt, Phoebe.?" "Nothing big, we just wanted to talk to you, you know." Paige replied innocently. "Ok, I know you guys are up to something so tell me." Chris demanded. "We wanna know your true identity, because you're acting weird. One time you really open up but within seconds that can change and your totally closed up again and we just want to know why." Piper explained. "I told you I can't tell you who I am because of futu..." "Don't you dare to say these two words, please Chris we just want to help you and the better we know you the better we can help. Piper said. "I can't." Chris replied but he hesitated. Phoebe noticed this and told him with a sasd voice "We are really sorry that we have to do this but you don't let us any other choice"

Before Chris could do anything the sisters began to chant

_Hear our words_

_Hear our plea_

_Show us what we can't see_

_Let us know_

_If this boy_

_Is friend or foe_

Right after the charmed ones had finished the spell they and Chris stood in the middle of a completely black room, they couldn't say if it had walls or if it was endless. "Why have you done this. Why couldn't you listen to me? Please, please don't do that to me, reverse the spell before anything happens that you would regret. Please, I can't go through this again." the sisters were totally shocked by their witchlighters outburst and how he went down on his knees sobbing unconrollable. Phoebe knelt down next to Chris and place her hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry honey we can't reverse it until we got our answer. We will get through this, ok. We will help you deal with it." she assured him.

Chris was still sobbing when suddenly the balck room transformed into the sunroom of the manor.

* * *

_Here you go chapter six :) I really like reviews :P_


	7. Memories

_Thoughts="italic"_

_Previously** on A Real Hero:**_

_**Chris was still sobbing when suddenly the balck room transformed into the sunroom of the manor.**_

* * *

Chris immediatly recognized the memory and knew this one won't spoil his secret.

Phoebe was still kneeling next to Chris with her hand on his shoulder when suddenly a boy about four and with brown hair came running into the sunroom. "Chris, is that you? And what are you doing in the manor?" Paige asked still focused on the little boy. "Yes, that's me and I was here because Wyatt and me were best friends" Chris explained silently. "Wyatt, where are you?" the little boy shouted. Instantly blue orbs appeared and formed into Wyatt, about five years old . "Hey buddy what's up, is everything ok?" Wyatt asked with concern. "Yeah, I just couldn't find you." little Chris explained. "Well, now I'm here so what do ya wanna play?" Wyatt asked with a big smile.

"You two seem pretty close." Piper stated. "We were,... till he went all powerful and took over the world." Chris said with a sad look in his eyes.

The scene changed and now they stood in a child's room and discovered a boy about seven years old sitting on an unmade bed, he had messy brown hair and they resoned that this must be Chris. They were all shocked when they saw his brusied arm, which he supported with his right. Immediately the memory of Leo throwing Chris through the room appeared in their thoughts. Then they saw his also brusied face. "Oh my god what happened to you?" Phoebe asked shocked and holding on to Chris. "Nothing new, just a visit from my dad and I unintentionally let a glas with juice drop." Chris answered with no emotions. Suddenly the brusies began to disappear, till the little boy looked normal again.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked amazed but also sad that this boy was hidding his injuries. "I glamoured, so nobody could see my injuries. It didn't took long and I was a master in it." Chris said still with no emotion. "Why did you do that?" Paige asked shocked. "Because I didn't want that my mum could see it, because than she would get into a fight with my dad and it would be my fault." Chris explained. Piper wanted to argue but then the scene changed again and they stood once again in the black room.

"Phoebe looked closer at Chris are you doing it right now?" she asked. Chris completely startled by her question asked "Do what?" "Are you glamouring?" Phoebe repeated her question looking closely into his eyes. Chris sighed and nodded then he stood up , he knew that he didn't have no other choice than to show them. So he took of his hoodie and waved a hand over his body. Phoebe covered her mouth with her hands and the sisters gasped at the sight of Chris brusied and scared torso._"Oh my god, no wonder that he always wear long sleeves." _was all Phoebe could think. Piper approached Chris and took his hand into hers and she looked him into his eyes, she could see that he was near a mentaly breakdown again.

"Was that Wyatt?" she asked although she knew the answer. Chris could just nod. Piper wanted to touch him but he backed away, no wonder after what her son did. to him. Then she saw a scar on Chris' right wrist that looked like a "W" in a triquetra. "Why did he do that to you, you were his best friend?" Piper wanted to know while she softly touched the scar. Chris flinched so she took her hand away and he explained "The scars and bruises are from his torture because he wanted me to join him but I refused so he took a magical athamate and sliced his first letter and the triquetra into my wrist to show me that I will always belong to him if I want to or not. The magic from the athamate prevented the injury to heal properly and I got this scar."

By now everyone was near crying when suddenly the room transformed into the kitchen of the manor. They all observed the scene when suddenly a ten year old Wyatt and a nine year old Chris appeared in a swirl of blue orbs. "Chris, please stop glamouring I want to help you." Wyatt said with a calm voice. Chris looked at his feet as if they were the most intresting thing then he sighed and Wyatt saw Chris' brusies on his arms and face. "It was HIM again, right." Chris could just nod. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Wyatt cursed "Why didn't you call me I would have protected you." Chris still looked at his feet and didn't answer. Wyatt sighed "Look at me Chris." And to Wyatts surprise Chris looked up at him. Wyatt place his hands above Chris' injuries and healed them. "Thanks" Chris muttered and Wyatt pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear "I will always protect you, ok. He will never hurt you again, I promise. You can call me whenever you need me. Understood?" Chris nodded against Wyatt's chest.

"Wow, Wyatt is really overprotective of you. How sweet." Paige cooed. But Chris still looked very serious his emotionless mask, once again, up and told them "It wasn't long after that, that I found out what he was up to. I should have seen it, his rage and all the anger." "Nobody could have seen that don't blame yourself, honey." Phoebe declared.

The black room once again shifted into the sunroom. Chris eyes went wide, he knew which memory that was. _"No, no, no. Not this one.!" Chris thought paralized when it hit him that this was his worst memory._


	8. Painful Revelation

_Thoughts="italic"_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**The black room once again shifted into the sunroom. Chris eyes went wide, he knew which memory that was. "No, no, no. Not this one.!" Chris thought paralized when it hit him that this was his worst memory.**_

* * *

Chris shot the sisters a look full of concern but Phoebe could feel that he was near a breakdown again and that he was really panicking "Please, you have to stop this. Take another memory just not that one, please. I'm begging you." Chris pleaded with tears in his eyes. "Chris, we can't control this, I'm really sorry but there is no way that we can skip this one." Phoebe explained and put a hand on his shoulder once again but Chris didn't relax and watched with horror his most painful memory.

The charmed ones could see a beautiful decorated room with ballons everywhere and birthday decoration and a lot of presents place on the table and they saw how Piper put a letter to the present with a sad look. "Is this one of Wyatt's birthdays?" Paige asked. Chris just shook his head and whispered in a very low voice that the sisters barely understood him "It's my fourteenth birthday, the day the world went to hell." Suddenly Phoebe, Paige, two men and six children, one of the them they recognized as Wyatt, entered the room smiling. They wanted to asked who the two men and the other five children were but didn't dare to when they saw the look in Chris' eyes.

"Chris, you can come down now." Piper shouted with a big smile. The charmed ones heard someone running down the stairs and soon after that a young Chris rushed into the sunroom, smiling from one ear to the other. They all started to sing Happy Birthday and Chris blew out the candles on the cake. Then he began to unwrap his presents but when he saw the letter he became sad. "Dad won't come, right." he asked silently. "Honey, I'm so sorry but he is busy. He told me that he will come as soon as he can." Piper assured the little boy. "Yeah it's nothing new." Chris stated and began to unwrap his presents and a smile appeared again on his face.

After the guests had left Piper and Chris sat next to each other, Piper wrapping Chris up in a hug, on the couch. Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from the attic. "Stay here, peanut." Piper told Chris while she stood up and headed towards the attic. "Why did I call you peanut?" Piper asked while she watched herself running up the stairs but Chris didn't answer he was just standing there with a blank expression. All of a sudden they heard a loud scream, which they knew they would never forget, little Chris jumped up from the couch and orbed into the attic.

What he saw made him froze in his action. On the floor Piper was laying in a pool of blood around her. Chris rushed to her side resting her head in his lap. "Dad! Dad, please come mom needs you!" the little boy screamed on top of his lungs and tears streaming down his face, but no blue orbs appeared. Then Chris began to scream again but this time it wasn't for Leo "Wyatt, Wyatt come, please mom needs you!." Again nothing happened. "Honey... look at me... this wasn't... your fault" Piper said with her last strengh. "No, please, please don't leave me." Chris pleaded he hold his hands above her wound but nothing happened, no golden light appeared. "Damint! Why can't I heal." It's ok peanut... I love you." Piper whispered with her last breath. "I love you too, mom" Chris sobbed and Piper died in his arms.

The sisters looked shocked. Chris, their neurotic, demon-hunting Witchlighter, was Piper's son. They turned to Chris who was now going down on his knees and let his tears fall. Pipers first instinct was to rush over to him but then it hit her. _"Oh my god. How did we treated him. I threw him against a wall and I threatened to blow him up, MY OWN SON!" _Piper, Phoebe and Paige were now crying too because of how bad they treated their own son and nephew.

But then they tried to calm down and ran over to Chris and pulled him into a tight hug and they were all hugging each other and were crying while they sat on the floor in the attic from the memory next to a little boy who was sobbing and had a death grip on his mother dead body.


	9. Talking

_**I thought because the last cahpter wasn't this long, here you have another one :).**_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**But then they tried to calm down and ran over to Chris and pulled him into a tight hug and they were all hugging each other and were crying while they sat on the floor in the attic from the memory next to a little boy who was sobbing and had a death grip on his mother dead body.**_

* * *

The sisters were still sitting on the floor hugging Chris when suddenly someon orbed into the attic. They looked up and saw that Wyatt had appeared in the room. Chris was still sobbing and buried his face in his arms. "Wyatt... I.. I c-callled you b-b-but you didn't asnwer a-a-and neither was dad and..." Chris didn't finish the sentence and began to cry again. "I know. I heard you but why should I heal a wound that I inflicted myself." Wyatt stated with a cold voice. Chris looked shocked at his big brother "You did this.. but why?" "Because Chris, she was standing in my way. She wanted to hold me back from becoming the ruler of the world. So I decided that I have to get rid of her." Wyatt explained with an evil grin.

Then Wyatt called for Leo and by the time Leo appeared Wyatts whole attitude has changed now tears were streaming down his face and he looked devastated. "Dad. Mom, she... she is d-dead. I-I was too late." Wyatt sobbed and Leo was by his side in an instant and hugging him and assuring him that everything will be fine. Then he looked down on his second son, who still was clinging onto his mothers lifeless body. "You, this is all your fault Chris. Why didn't you call for Wyatt earlier or me?" Leo grabbed Chris by his shirt and pulled him up, then he smacked him across the face. "Or better why didn't you heal her by yourself. You let your mother die. It's ALL your fault. You are not my son. And now get out of here, I never want to see you anymore in here. This is not your home anymore." Leo screamed furiously. Chris didn't even had the chance to defend himself so he orbed out but before he was gone completely he could see that Wyatt grinned, but of course Leo didn't see it.

The attic began to blurr and they sat now in the black room. Piper put a finger under Chris chin and forced him to look at her. His eyes were red from the crying and he still sobbed. "Is it true, are you my son?" Piper asked while softly touching her stomach, she wasn't sure if she was pregnant first but now she was a hundred percent sure. Chris just nodded not trusting his own voice. "Chris, we won't ask you to forgive us because how we treated you, I know you will need time for this but I hope you can forgive us sometime and don't hate us." Phoebe said with a sad voice. Chris head shot into her direction "Hate you, I could never hate you, I love you. But your right I need time to forgive you the things but know this I never hated you."

The charmed ones sighed relieved and smiled at their new found son and nephew. "Why are we still here, I mean we got our answer right?" Paige asked confused. "Apperently we don't because if we knew, we wouldn't be here anymore." Phoebe said . "Maybe there are some things you still need to know." Chris added and was now calming down a little again. And if it was a sign the black room shifted into a cave in the underworld. _"Yeaj more fun for me as if I hadn't enough for today."_ Chris thought bitterly. _"Now they are going to see how bad Wyatt really is because that what they saw was him just playing with me nicely._

* * *

_Hope you liked the two chapters from today. I try to update soon again :) Please let me know what you think._


	10. How Can He Do This?

_Thoughts="italic"_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**And if it was a sign the black room shifted into a cave in the underworld. "Yeaj more fun for me as if I hadn't enough for today." Chris thought bitterly. "Now they are going to see how bad Wyatt really is because that what they saw was him just playing with me nicely.**_

* * *

"What is this memory about?" Paige asked curiously. Chris sighed but answered "This is when I got my scars. I was sixteen, Wyatt was seventeen and he had captured me for the first time. I was there for over three months before the resistance got me out. Before you ask the resistence is a group of all magical beings who refused to join Wyatt and fight him. I founded the resistance when I was fifteen and I'm their leader." Chris knew that he had no other choice than to explain it all to them and there was no need to hide this one from them it won't change the future.

The charmed ones looked shocked as two demons shimmered in and holding a struggling Chris, who looked like he had been beaten up. Suddenly dark orbs appeared and formed into Wyatt, who was grinning evily. "Well, well Chris. After two long years my demons final got you." Chris just stared at his big brother with disgust in his eyes while still struggeling to get free from the demons. "Chain him to the wall and leave." Wyatt commanded and the demons obeyed. Chris still struggled but his hands were now chained to the wall and Wyatt approached him slowly still grinning evily. "Join me and I will let you free." Wyatt said. "I don't know what happened that you became like this but I think you know that I will never join you." Chris shot back.

Wyatt just stared at his brother and conjured an athamate, he slowly sliced little cuts into Chris's chest, stomach and arms but he refused to scream. Wyatt smiled and started to shoot energy balls at Chris's chest and stomach, he just clenched his jaw and shut his eyes but still refused to scream. The energy balls hurt the most when they came in contact with his sliced chest and soon he began to choke because he could barely breath anymore because his lung felt like it was on fire. "Wow, little brother I'm impressed. There aren't many people out there who still didn't scream at this point." Wyatt asserted. He conjured another chain and put it around Chris' neck, he then removed the chains from Chris wrists, which where cut and bloody because of Chris' struggling.

"Will you join me, little brother?" Wyatt asked again. "Are you deaf or did I stutter? Because I will NEVER join you and you are not my brother anymore, not after what you did to my family, OUR FAMILY." Chris was now screaming even if it hurt like hell. Wyatt pulled at the chain making Chris stumble forwards, he then made the chain telekinetically fly towards the ceiling and attached it there. Chris' feet barely reached the ground and it was now even harder for him to breath.

"Wyatt... please... stop this." Chris choked with a pleading look and tears in his eyes not only from the pain also from the thought that Wyatt was killing him. _"Should I let him down? No he crossed me too many times. Forming a resistance against me. But he is my little brother I can't kill him and I need him. Damnit what should I do. If I let him live the demons will question me but if I kill him then I have nobody." _Wyatt struggled with himself. Chris's vision began to blurr and he could just take short breaths. Then when Chris started seeing points in front of him Wyatt let him down and he collapsed on the ground, unconcious and breathing heavily.

"Oh my god." was all Phoebe could whisper. "How can he do this to his own brother?" Paige asked totally shocked. "Chris, why did he do this and can you deal with this, to see it all again?" Piper wanted to know while she was smoothing Chris' hair. "Chris just stared at himself for a while and then turned to the sisters. "I stopped being his brother after he killed you, mom, and he is the source of all evil and the ruler of the world so he can do whatever he wants even torture or kill me." Chris said without any emotion. "But your his baby brother." Piper exclaimed. "That doesn't matter to him that much anymore." and now Chris voice was filled with sadness and silent tears were rolling don his cheeks.

The charrmed ones and Chris turned their attention back to the memory and the sister couldn't believe that this wasn't over yet.


	11. Rescued

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**The charrmed ones and Chris turned their attention back to the memory and the sister couldn't believe that this wasn't over yet.**_

* * *

Chris woke up and his hole body felt like it was on fire. He wanted to sit up but couldn't, he then realised that he was chained to a tabel and there was a machine next to him and he knew that this couldn't be good. "Morning sleeping beauty. You were out for a long time. I told a whitelighter to heal you but only that you will survive the next session." Wyatt said with an evil smile.

"Wait, I thought Wyatt could heal by himself, so why had he called a whitelighter to heal you?" Paige asked confused. "Yes, Wyatt had the abillity to heal but it became weaker and weaker the more bad things he did and when he killed mom it totally vanished." Chris explained with sad look. "OH." was all Paige could say.

"Why are you doing this to me Wyatt, I thought you love me and you said once that you will always protect me from harm. And now your torturing me that doesn't make sense Wyatt. So, why?" Chris asked and he tried hard that his voice didn't shake. Wyatt just laughed and stated "You don't get Chris, do you. I love you, I always did and I will always protect you but you have to learn that nobody, not even YOU, can cross me this often without punishment." With this Wyatt turned to the machine to which Chris was attached and pressed some buttons. Immediatly shock waves were running through Chris body and he shut his eyes from the pain. After some minutes, which felt like hours, Wyatt turned the machine off but Chris could still feel shock waves running through his body."Join me and I'll stop immediatly." Wyatt told the still trembling Chris. "Never." Chris managed to say through gritted teeth. And once again Wyatt turned the machine on and again shock waves were running through Chris' body, this time they were even stronger.

Piper had to turn away from this sight and Chris was by her side in an instant. Paige and Phoebe were hugging each other with tears in their eyes and tried to comfort each other. "Mom, it's alright I'm alive and healthy." Chris assured her while pulling her into a hug, he totally forgot about their treatment and just wanted to comfort his mother. "No Chris. It's not ok. How can he do this to you, you are his baby brother and he tortures you." Piper exclaimed tears streaming down her face. Chris just pulled her even closer and whispered "Shhh, mom everything is gonna be fine."

"So I think you have enough for today." with that Wyatt turned off the machine and walked out, leaving a trembling Chris chained to the table. Chris drifted in and out of consciousness, when he heard a noise from behind. He begged that it wouldn't be Wyatt. He was lucky. "Damnit, Chris. Are you alright?" Suddenly three people stood around him. "Mel,... Ryan,... Riley. Good to see you." Chris whispered but then he drifted back into unconsciouness. "We have to get him out of here, fast, he won't survive another session." Mel said and began to free Chris from the chains the two boys immediatly started to do the same. As they finished Ryan picked Chris up. "Let's go before somebody notice us." he commanded. Riley took Mel's hand and the two boys, Mel and Chris disappeared in blue orbs. The cave slowly changed and they stood once again in the balck room.

"Who were those kids?" Phoebe asked curiously, hoping that maybe one of them was hers. Chris, still holding Piper in his arms thought for a moment if it was save to tell them. He decided that it won't mess with the future to much because they didn't know who the fathers are so he answered "Mel is my little sister and Riley and Ryan are Paiges twins." The sisters were totally surprised about Chris honesty and stared at him shocked. "What are you not happy that I told you?" he asked. "Yes we are peanut, but we are surprised that you told us." Piper answered while caressing Chris' hair. "Thank you that you are so honest with us." Phoebe said. Chris just smiled at Phoebe and Paige and held onto his mother who still refused to let him go.

Paige looked around and noticed that they were still in the black room. "Guys, why are we still here? I mean we already know that Chris is a friend." "Maybe the spell works with your desires and we only get out of here when you know everything you wanna know." Chris thought out loud. "So what do we want to know?" Phoebe asked but everyone remained silent.

* * *

I know it's not that long but I try to update soon agin :) Hope you liked it.


	12. Finally Home

_Thoughts="italic"_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**Paige looked around and noticed that they were still in the black room. "Guys, why are we still here? I mean we already know that Chris is a friend." "Maybe the spell works with your desires and we only get out of here when you know everything you wanna know." Chris thought out loud. "So what do we want to know?" Phoebe asked but everyone remained silent.**_

* * *

Suddenly the room shifted and formed into the top of the golden gate bridge. _"Oh no, why?" _Chris fought bitterly_ "Can't they just see ONE happy memory from his past or does it always have to be this crap?" _The sisters and Chris saw how a young Chris about eighteen sat on the ground and watched how the cars raced beneath him, he had a sad look in his eyes and it looked like he was near crying. Suddenly orbs appeared and formed into Leo. "What do you want, Leo." Chris asked not bothering to look at his so called father. Leo didn't answer with a quick move of his hand he hit Chris with a baseball bat. Chris nearly fell from the bridge but Leo grabbed him and orbed himself and an unconscious Chris out.

"Leo you bastard, I swear when I'm home again I will send your sorry ass back up there forever." Piper growled as she witnessed how Leo treated his second son. Chris smirked at that comment, he really would love to see that, Phoebe and Paige also smirked but it fell from their faces as they saw where Leo had orbed with Chris.

"Well done, dad. You found him. Thanks for bringing him to me." Wyatt told his father. "You can leave now. I want to talk to my brother in privat." and with that Leo orbed out again. Chris began to stirr and slowly opened his eyes. _"Damnit. What was that."_ he fought while rubbing his head which really hurted badly. "Welcome home, Chris." Chris jumped to his feet and whirled around, facing his big brother. _"Oh no, not again."_ Chris fought. "Aren't you tired of this. Do we have to go through all this again? I want to save you, but you mean that you don't need saving. You want me to join you and I refuse so you torture me but I still don't want to join you and somehow I can escape and you will try to catch me again. I don't wnat to do this anymore because I'm tired of it." Chris stated not leaving his brother out of sight.

"You are right I'm done talking to you. So let's skip the talking part and get to the fun part, fun for me not so for you." Wyatt said with and evil grin. Suddenly Wyatt conjured an athamate and throw it in Chris direction, Chris waved his hand at the athamate and telekinetically sent it away from him. The two brothers started to fight each other and they were pretty equal but then Wyatt conjured Excalibur. _"Damn this sword. I hate it."_ Chris thought and ducked to avoid one of Wyatts energy balls.

The fight went on for a few more minutes when Wyatt suddenly vanished, Chris began to panic and whirled around. Wyatt appeared in front of Chris and stabbed him with Excalibur. Chris totally shocked went down on his knees. Slowly Wyatt pulled out Excalibur from Chris' stomach, Chris shirt was immediatly soaked with his own blood. "Did you really thougth that you had a single chance against ME?" Wyatt asked while conjuring an athamate. Chris still on his knees looked up at Wyatt with tears in his eyes while pressing his hands over his wound.

Wyatt roughly pulled Chris' right arm away from the wound and Chris winced in pain. Slowly Wyatt began to cut Chris wrist, he sliced the letter "W" in a triquetra into his baby brothers wrist. Chris couldn't help himslef and began to whimper, tears were now streaming down his face but he still looked at Wyatt. "Now you will always know to where you really belong." Wyatt hissed into Chris' ear "And take this as a warning to our little sister." With a move of his hand Wyatt sent Chris away.

The sisters looked shocked. They have seen a lot of horrible things today but this was the worst. Seeing how Wyatt did this to his little brother, it was just unbelivable. "How..." Paige couldn't end the question. "How I survived this?" Chris asked for her "Well you are about to find out."

The charmed ones and their Witchlighter stood now in an abandoned, dark alley. All of a sudden Chris appeared in the alley, covered in his own blood. "Tyler... help." Chris whispered but the sisters could barely hear him and didn't believe that someone heard him, but then a young man about nineteen shimmered in. The sisters eyes went wide and they thought that the demon will hurt Chris but to their surprise the demon bent down to Chris and said "Shit! Man what happened to you?" Chris didn't answer, he was already uncoscious. Tyler, which apparently was the demons name, picked Chris up and shimmered out with him.

"Wait you were friends with a demon?" Phoebe exclaimed. Chris began to smirk "Actually he is just half demon, half manticore to be more precisely" "So he is the baby we saved? But you wanted us to vanquish it?" Piper asked. "Yeah, I didn't know that it was him till I saw his father. I'm really glad that you didn't listen to me this time." Chris answered with a grin and the sisters began to grin too. And then they stood back in the attic, all sighed in relief that this trip down memory lane was now finally over.


	13. Ouch!

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**And then they stood back in the attic, all sighed in relief that this trip down memory lane was now finally over.**_

* * *

"LE..!" Piper began to scream but was stopped by Chris look. "You have to promise me that you won't tell Leo who I am, I couldn't bear it right now. It's hard enough for me that you know and I can't deal with Leo now. "Ok sweety, we won't tell him and I promise this time I will keep this secret. I will do anything." Phoebe assured Chris. Chris smiled at his aunt, who wasn't really good at keeping secrets but this time he knew she will keep it. "Chris... I know we treated you horrible the last half year and we are truly sorry about it and I really hope you can forgive us someday." Piper said with tears in her eyes. "I kind of forgive you a little bit already. But you have to understand that it is really hard for me to act like your family after you..." Chris took a deep breath to steady his voice and continued "left, but I will try. I promise." With tears in his eyes he pulled his mother and aunts into a tight hug.

Leo stood on the top of the golden gate bridge and was sensing for the sisters he couldn't sense them all day, but now they were in the manor. He wanted to orb right to them but stopped in his tracks. _"Should I really go? Chris is there too and the sisters won't let me near him, especially Piper, she probably will blow me up again. Damnit! Chris ruined everything he is the reason why Piper and I aren't togheter anymore and they are defending him. He manipulated them all the time and now they suddenly trust him? How can they forget all the lies he told us._ Leo thought bitterly but then decided to orb to the manor.

"I need some time alone to think, please don't follow me, I'll be alright. Ok?!" Chris pleaed while he let go of his mother and aunts. Piper and her sisters nodded even if it was very hard for them to do so, they were just so worried about Chris. But they knew that he needed time to cope with all this. Right after Chris left, orbs appeared in the attic and formed into Leo. "You bas.." Piper couldn't finish because she was stopped by her sisters. "Piper, stop you know what we promised so try to control your anger. Please." Phoebe whispered. Piper took some deep breaths to calm herself down.

Leo was totally shocked by Pipers behavior and instantly one thought came to his mind _"CHRIS! This bastard." _"What do you want Leo?" Paige asked as normal as possible. "I was worried about you. I couldn't sense you all day, I thought something happened to you." Leo stated. "Why? You're not our Whitelighter anymore so you don't have to worry about us anymore and anyway Chris is with us and he can take care of us pretty well." Phoebe answered. "I don't trust him and you shouldn't either, I know he is up to something." This was the last piece, Piper couldn't held it back anymore. She raised her hands and blew Leo up but he reformed again so she blew him up once again. This went on for another three times, when finally Phoebe and Paige managed to calm their sister down.

"Ouch! Piper that hurts even when I'm dead." Leo exclaimed while looking shocked at his love of his life. "Stop accusing Chris of being evil because he is not EVIL! You saw it by yourself what Wyatt did to him as he was dragged back to the future. How can you still think that Chris is the evil one. Wyatt is! We failed in keeping him save." Piper shouted. "I don't believe him because he told us so many lies why can't you see that he is manipulating you again?" Leo defended himself. "Leo, listen to us. Stop treating Chris like he is evil, please. We know he is not evil because there is no way that he faked this memory. He can't." Paige tried to explain. Leo just shook his head and orbed out. "Gosh that is so typical for him, if he doesn't know what to do or say he just orbs out." Phoebe exclaimed in utter frustration.

_"This shouldn't have happened. DAMNIT! How should I deal with this now. I just can't. No, I can. I have another chance to spend time with them and when I stop Wyatt from becoming evil they will be alive in my time because it was Wyatt who killed them. But how can I deal with them after so long?_ Chris fougths were racing through his mind and he couldn't think clearly so he did what he always does when he's frustrated. He orbed to the underworld vanquishing some demons.

Piper was flipping through the book of shadows, it was kind of calming her down. Phoebe was at the Bay Mirror and Paige was at one of her temp jobs. Piper was so caught up in reading that she didn't notice the demon shimmering in behind her, with an athamte in his hand. With an evil grin he grabbed Piper's hands from behind so she couldn't blow him up and then he stabbed her in the stomach and quickly shimmered out.

Chris was just busy throwing a demon against a wall when he suddenly felt a terrible pain in his stomach like someone stabbed him. He looked down at his stomach and saw the blood what was soaking his shirt. He broke down on the floor behind a big rock. _"What the hell?"_ he fought before orbing out with his last strengh.

Leo was once again on the top of the golden gage bridge when he felt that Piper was in pain, he immediately orbed to her. He found her laying unconscious on the floor in the attic. Leo kneeled next to Piper and started to heal her when suddenly Chris appeared in a swirl of white and blue orbs. "Mom.", was all Chris said before crashing down on the floor, unconscious.


	14. Don't You Dare!

_thoughts="italic"_

_memory="italic"&"underline"_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**Leo was once again on the top of the golden gage bridge when he felt that Piper was in pain, he immediately orbed to her. He found her laying unconscious on the floor in the attic. Leo kneeled next to Piper and started to heal her when suddenly Chris appeared in a swirl of white and blue orbs. "Mom.", was all Chris said before crashing down on the floor, unconscious.**_

* * *

Leo just stared in shock at Chris laying on the floor and observed with horror in his eyes that when he heald Pipers wound also Chris' wound began to heal. When Piper woke up she was a little bit confused but when she noticed Chris unconscious on the floor she ran to his side. Piper put Chris' head in her lap and began to stroke his hair and whispered in his ear "Peanut, come on wake up. Please." Piper had tears in her eyes but then Chris began to stirr and opened his eyes, he looked into the worrried face of his mother and grinned. He then slowly sat up and met Leo's eyes and the smile immediately disappeared. He could see the look of denial in his fathers eyes before he orbed out.

_"No, this can't be. Chris is not my son. How could he? That is not possible."_ Leo just sat on the floor waching Piper caressing Chris' hair and when Chris opened his eyes and looked at him he looked into his own eyes. Leo couldn't bear that and orbed out on the top of the golden gage bridge.

"He hates me. But wow that is nothing new to me." Chris stated with tears in his eyes. "Honey, I can't believe that he hates you. He is just... shocked." Piper tried to assure him while still caressing his hair. "Do you really believe that, because I don't, I can't. Not after that look and all what he did to me." Now tears were streaming down Chris' cheeks and Piper wanted to brush them away but he backed away. "I... I have to leave, I need time." was all Chris told his mother before orbing away. Piper stood up and with hands on her hips she shouted in a very, very angry tone "LEO WYATT! GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE: NOW!"

_"This can't be true. It just can't. Chris can't be my son. He isn't. That is impossible. Piper and I aren't even togheter anymore, thanks to CHRIS."_ only the thought of him made Leo furious. But then the day when he and Piper were trapped in the ghostly plane came back to his mind and Chris' eyes, there is no doubt that these are his. _"Oh god what have I done?" _Suddenly Leo could hear a very angry Piper shouting for him_ "I can't face her, not now."_

"Oh no mister, don't you dare to ignore me. I will shout so long until you orb your ass back down here!" Piper began to shout again and to her surprise Leo appeared in front of her. "How dare you to do this to Chris? After all he went through?" Piper exploded "He went through hell because of YOU. You were a horrible father to him and I'm not referring to this time." At this point Leo looked totally confused "How did you even know and how do you know about.." Piper interrupted Leo with a movement of her hand. "Don't ask me, Chris should tell you. We promised him not to tell you." "Wait WE, so Phoebe and Paige also know about Chris." "Yes Leo they know that he is THEIR NEPHEW AND YOUR SON" Piper started screaming again.

Chris sat on a bench in a park it was his and Bianca's special spot, even if it was painful for him to be here because he didn't even know if she is alive, but he couldn't orb to the bridge because Leo was there. Chris had tears streaming down his face _"Damnit! He hurt me so often and I just can't stop hoping that maybe he does care about me and loves me." _Chris thought about his father and all the times he rejected him and Wyatt heald him because his father was too busy.

_"DAD! PLease, I need your help." a little Chris, about six years old, screamed, a darklighter arrow stuck in his stomach. But no blue orbs appeared, no concerened father bent down to him. So Chris called again and again for his dad but he never showed up. With his last strengh Chris managed to shout for his big brother before drifting into unconsciousness. Wyatt appeared immediately and when he saw his little brother unconscious on the floor with a darklighter in his stomach he rushed to his side and pulled it out with his telekinesis and then laid his hands above his baby brotehr's stomach and healed him. Chris began to stirr and opened his eyes, Wyatt sighed in relief and pulled his little brother into a tight hug never wanted to let him go again. But then Wyatt released Chris and stood up with a furious look he shouted "Dad!" and in an instant Leo appeared with a concerened look. "What happened Wyatt are you alright?" he asked. Wyatt just stared at his father "Yes, I'M alright but do you ever think once about CHRIS?" he shouted. At this Leo looked down on his youngest son "What do you want Wyatt he is alright." Leo stated again looking at Wyatt. "Yes NOW he is alright after I pulled out a darklighter arrow out of him and heald him! AGAIN!" Wyatt shot back. "Do you know how many arrows I already pulled out of him? No of course not how can you when you never respond to his call. Eight, in the last half year, I pulled eight f**king arrows out of him because you were to busy to come. He ALWAYS calls YOU first and when you don't respond to his sixth or seventh call he calls me and this nearly kills him almost every time."  
"Wyatt you know I'm busy up there and..." "Don't you dare to finish this sentence because I can't hear it anymore. You came when I called ONCE, I called ONCE and you immediatly showed up but Chris called you six or seven times and did you show up. NO! Did you even hear him?" Wyatt exclaimed. "Of course I heard him but as I said I was..." but Wyatt didn't want to hear this anymore and with a movement of his hand Leo disappeared in a swirl of white and blue orbs.  
Wyatt then turned turned to his baby brotehr and pulled him in hug and whispered in his ear "I will never leave you, I promise. I'll always be there for you no matter what."_


	15. Fight!

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**Wyatt then turned turned to his baby brotehr and pulled him in hug and whispered in his ear "I will never leave you, I promise. I'll always be there for you no matter what."**_

* * *

Chris tried to stop the tears streaming down his face. He then stood up and decided to get back to the manor. When Chris appeared Phoebe immediately pulled him into a hug feeling how devastated he was. "Oh Chris, I'm so sorry. I promise we will fix this with Leo. He is such an idiot." she assured him. Chris was totally startled by Phoebe's sudden act but then he wrapped his arms around her and his eyes once again filled with tears. Soon Piper and Paige came into the sunroom as they saw Chris and Phoebe wrapped up in a hug they knew why. When Chris saw his mother and aunt standing in the doorway he let go of Phoebe and sat on the couch.

The three sisters sat beside him "Should I call Leo?" Paige asked. Chris wasn't sure how to answer this question "You don't have to face him now if you don't want to. Okey peanut?" Piper asked him, but Chris nodded "Call him." "Leo come down here. We want to have a little family chat!" Paige shouted to the ceiling and soon white and blue orbs appeared and formed into Leo.

Leo just stared at the sisters and not bothering to look at Chris. "What do you want? I'm busy." he said. "Yeah you always are when it comes to me." Chris mocked. with a sarcastic laug. "Leo! Stop this right now. Chris is your son and you know it!" Piper said and with each word her voice rose. "NO! He can't be my son. Not this manipulating, lying, weak half breed!" Leo shouted and with this Chris lost it.

Chris jumped to his feet and ran towards Leo. While running he disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs and reached for Leo. When the orbs had disappeared the charmed ones could neither see Chris nor Leo. "Great. That's just great. We should have known that it was too soon for Chris to deal with Leo. We have to find them fast before one of them does something he would regret" Phoebe uttered shocked by Chris' behaviour, but who could blame him.

Chris had orbed himself and Leo into a cave in the underworld, probably it was a lair from one of hi contacts. When they reformed Chris telekinetically threw Leo against the wall. Chris tried again to grip Leo at his shirt but Leo was faster than him and pushed him away. But Chris was so caught up in his rage that he ran towards Leo knocking him down on the ground and started to beat his so called father "You don't know me! You don't know me! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" he screamed while using Leo as a punch bag. Leo couldn't fight back because Chris was sitting all over him and he couldn't move.

Meanwhile in the manor Piper was desperately trying to scry for Chris while Phoebe and Paige were flipping through the book of shadows searching for a spell that would bring them to whereever Chris and Leo were. "C'mon, please I have to find them. Please let the bond between mother and son be strong enough to find him even in the underworld." Piper pleaded and as if the crystal heard her he dropped at a point on the map. "Found them!" Piper shouted and her sisters were by her side in an instant. Paige grapped Piper's and Phoebe's arm and orbed them to the spot.

The sisters couldn't believe their eyes as they orbed into the cave. They saw Chris sitting on Leo and furiously punching him while screaming "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Piper rushed over to her son "Chris, stop it!" Piper now has reached Chris' side and pulled him off from Leo and wrapped her hands around him. She caressed his hair and whispered in his ear "It's alright. I'm here. It's ok." Paige and Phoebe in the meantime helped Leo to stand up, who looked horribel. His nose was for sure broken and his face was covered in blood.

"You know you deserved this." Phoebe stated and Leo shot her a confused look. "C'mon Leo. Stop this crap. You know Chris is your son and you still treat him like shit." Phoebe stated. "No wonder he hates you so much in the future." Paige added. "What's wrong with you two. I'm not the bad one. He..." Leo was about to point at Chris but was stopped by being blown up.

Piper who was still trying to calm down a sobbing Chris heard what Leo was about to say and promptly blew him up. As Leo reformed he looked at Piper, who was now standing next to her sisters. They stood in front of a crying Chris who sat on the floor and buried his face in his hands. "What's wrong with US? That's funny because I wanted to ask you the same question." Piper stated.  
"How could you do this to Chris? He is your son and you make him think that he is worthless!" Piper exploded. "He did nothing wrong. he was just protecting us with his lies! And you still accuse him of being evil after you found out that he is your SON! You nearly killed your own son?" Piper rose her hands and once again blew Leo up. She then broke down sobbbing and also Paige and Phoebe had tears rolling down their cheeks.

_"Oh god. What have I done. Why did I do that. Why did I say those horrible things to my son. OH GOD Chris is my son and I nearly killed him. He will never forgive me."_ Leo now also was crying and went down on his knees. After Piper blew him up he didn't reform in the cave, which was protected with an anti-orb out spell, he reformed on top of the golden gate bridge.

After the sisters calmed down a bit they stood up and wanted to go home. They wanted to ask Chris how they should get out when they can't orb but as they turned around their eyes went wide with horror. They were standing in an empty cave.


	16. Not Again

_thoughts="italic"_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**After the sisters calmed down a bit they stood up and wanted to go home. They wanted to ask Chris how they should get out when they can't orb but as they turned around their eyes went wide with horror. They were standing in an empty cave.**_

* * *

Chris' head felt like it was exploding. He could feel that he was laying on a hard floor, probably in a cave in the underworld. Chris opened his eyes and tried to focus but all what he saw was blurred. _"Damnit, why do they always hit me on the head? No wonder I always have this major headaches."_ Chris thought and after his eyes finally focused he could make out a lair of a demon, but it wasn't the one where he orbed with Leo. _"Oh no. This can't be good. What the hell happened"_ he asked himself. He then noticed that he was neither tied up nor chained to something, he was just laying on the floor. "Okey that is new. Where am I anyway?" Chris had a teribble intuition that something was very wrong. Suddenly he heard a voice, he didn't recognize, behind him. "So you are finally awake, Christopher."

The sisters were really panicking. "Oh god. Where is he? He couldn't have orbed out and he didn't walk out of the cave. Oh no. That just left one option. A demon has him. Oh god, I'm a terrible mother. We are his family we promised him we would protect him from any further harm. We failed him, AGAIN!" Piper was devastated she broke down sobbing. Her sisters kneeled down beside her. "Piper, honey you need to calm down. We have to get out of here." Phoebe tried to calm her big sister down even if she just felt the same. "We will find him. We will bring him back home. I promise." Paige assured her. Piper took some deep breaths and tried to calm down. The charmed ones stood up and walked outside the cave and to their surprise Paige could orb them out.

Chris whirled around to stand face to face with a demon, which had pitch black skin and fire red eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?" Chris asked the demon with his unimotional mask on. The demon just laughed out loudly and said "Is it not obvious what I want?" "Well apparently you don't want my charges but me. The question is, why?" Chris asked again. "Well because HE told me to get you." the demon answered while approaching Chris slowly. Chris didn't backed away, he knew he shouldn't show this demon fear. "Who is HE?" Chris asked standing still while the demon approached him. "You will see it when it's time." The demon grinned evily and sent a fireball in Chris direction. Chris waved his hand at the fireball but nothing happened. "What the hell!" Chris excalimed and ducked so the fireball wouldn't hit him.

The charmed ones stood in the attic and tried with all their might to find their son and nephew. Piper again tried to scry for her son but this time it didn't work. Paige and Phoebe were flipping through the pages of the book of shadows in the meantime. Then they found the 'to call a lost witch spell'. "Piper we found the 'to call a lost witch spell'. This should work." Paige exclaimed. Piper jumed to her feet and rushed over to her sisters.

_"This is not good. I knew something was odd. Who wouldn't make me defenseless until I already am." _Chris thought bitterly while avoiding fireballs the demon sent after him. Then all of a sudden another two demons shimmered in and started to shoot fireballs at him _"Great. That's just great!" _Chris tried to fight back but failed, how could he fight demons without any powers. "And how do you like it without your powers." the demon who captured him smirked "Not so fun, right." Chris was still avoiding the fireballs when suddenly every demon vanished into nothingness, leaving him alone in the cave. Chris tried to regain his breath when he suddenly was pinned to a wall. Then chains appeared and closed themself around Chris' wrists.

"Please, please let this work!" Piper pleaded with tears shinning in the corner of her eyes. The three sisters began to chant

_Power of the witches rise  
__Course unseen across the skies  
__Come to us who call you near  
__Come to us and settle here_

Piper let her blood drip into the potion and they continued

_Blood to blood, I summon thee_

_Blood to blood, return to me_

Nothing happened. "Damnit." Phoebe cursed. "What should we do now?" Paige asked devastated. "We search for another way, maybe you can try to sense him, Paige." Phoebe suggested.

"Damnit. Not again.I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch!" Chris cursed. "And how do you intend to do this without your powers?" the demon in question now stood in front of Chris with an evil grin. "This is gonna be so much fun, well for me." With that the demon raised his hand and Chris could see sparks of electricity jumping between his fingers, he swallowed hard. The demon slowly approached Chris and his fingers nearly touched Chris face but then he went down to his stomach and grabbed it. Chris gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, he tried hard not to scream as the electricity was running through his whole body.

"We won't find anything in there." Paige said and shut the book of shadows in frustration. "We have to improvise something to get to Chris." Phoebe stated and the sisters started to work on a spell.

After a time the demon let go of Chris stomach and Chris now hang limp in the chains which where cutting in his wrists. He forced himself to open his eyes and looking into the demon's face. The demon had still plastered this evil grin on his face. "Wow, you really are strong. But for how long can you keep yourself from screaming?" The demon started again to touch Chris. This time he went down his arms leaving burned flesh, from his arms he made his way back to his stomach and than up to his chest. "You know that I can chose how strong the electricity is? One high voltage touch to your chest and you'll be dead. Your luck that HE forbid me to kill you, I should just teach you a lesson. Chris still refused to scream but when the demon made his way up to his chest he began to whimper.  
"Finally!" the demon shouted and let go of Chris. Now there is someone who wants to have his fun with you too. The electricity-demon shimmered away and another demon with brown lether skin and black eyes shimmered in. This demon remained silent and held up his hand. His fingernails started to grew and soon they were long claws. At first the claw-demon sliced cuts into Chris arms and Chris started to whimper again when his burned flesh was sliced, he now had tears streaming down his face. The the demon sliced his chest, blood was dripping from the slashes. "Too bad I can't kill you." the demon whispered in Chris' ear, who was near unconsciousness. All of a sudden the the demon stabbed Chris in the stomach and Chris cried out in pain. "I think you have enough for today." the demon smirked and waved his hand and the chains around Chris wrist's vanished, so did the demon, leaving a bleeding Chris curled up on the floor.

The charmed ones finally finished their spell and held hands as they began to read

_We call upon the halliwell line_

_to lead us where we find_

_the one we love_

_and couldn't bear if he's lost_

The sisters where consumed by yellow-white orbs and appeared in a cave. The sisters looked around and discovered an unmoving Chris covered in his own blood on the floor. "Oh god please don't let us be too late!" Piper thought shocked.


	17. Poisoned?

_thought="italic"_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**The sisters where consumed by yellow-white orbs and appeared in a cave. The sisters looked around and discovered an unmoving Chris covered in his own blood on the floor. "Oh god please don't let us be too late!" Piper thought shocked.**_

* * *

Paige was the first one to move and rushed over to Chris' side and Piper and Phoebe immediately followed. "He is still breathing but it's really weak. Carefully the sisters turned Chris on his back. Piper's hands flew up to her mouth as she saw the slash which was covering his entire chest and the stab wound. _"Oh god. What have they done to you, Chris. And who did this? We will fix this peanut, you are going to be fine."_ "We need to get him out of here, fast." Phoebe exclaimed pulling Piper out of her thoughts. "Paige, can you orb?" Phoebe asked her eyes not leaving Chris. "I don't think so, wouldn't they cast a anti-orb spell to keep him from leaving?" "Just try!" Piper exclaimed, tears were streaming down her face. And to all their surprise they vanished in a swirl of white and blue orbs.

_"Oh god, Chris is my son. But how couldn't I see it. He looks just like Piper, the love of my life. And his stubbornness and he would do anything to protect his family, he is through and through a Halliwell. God, I threatened to kill him, I told him I didn't care if Wyatt kills him. I'm a horrible father, how can I ever make this up to him?"_ Leo was still sitting on top of the golden gate bridge and tears were falling down his cheeks.

The attic was filled with blue and white light and the sisters reformed near the couch so Chris was laying on his back. They tried hard that his wounds won't touch anything but it was hard to do so because they were everywhere. "LEO!" Piper began to scream "Come down here this instant. Your son needs you!"Piper sat down on the couch and put his head into her lap. Phoebe and Paige sat beside the couch and looked full of concern at Chris. Suddenly Leo appeared in a swirl of bright blue orbs.

"What happened, is Chris ok?" Leo asked and as he saw his son unconscious on the couch in Piper's lap he rushed to his side. "No, he is not alright, Leo. Can't you see it?" Paige exclaimed and Phoebe pulled her in a hug to comfort her little sister and also herself. Both had tears streaming down their faces. "What happened?" Leo asked while kneeling down beside his son and began to heal his wounds. "We d..don't know. A-after you left he was... just gone. And as we f-finally found h-im. He was barely a-alive and it... it looks like he was t-to-tortured." Piper sobbed and more tears were streaming down her face at teh thought that her little boy was tortured..

Leo had finished healing Chris and stood up, backing away. He knew Chris wouldn't be all too happy to see him after the incident in the demon's lair and he couldn't blame him. Chris began to stirr and slowly opened his eyes. "Oh thank god." Phoebe shouted. She and Paige were still kneeling by his side and were grinning widely, so was Piper who looked into Chris' jade green eyes. Chris tried to sit up an with a little help from his mother he managed to sit on the couch.  
But then Chris saw Leo and his expression became cold as ice. All of a sudden Phoebe jumped to her feet and ran to Leo and than smacked him across the face. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? DIDN'T YOU HURT ME ENOUGH ALREADY?" she shouted and then smacked him again in the face, Leo was just taking it knewing it was Chris' anger Phoebe was channeling.

Piper and Paige jumped to their feet and tried to calm down Phoebe, unsuccessful. In the meantime Chris stood up. He wanted to get away from Leo as far as possible but then everthing began to spin. Suddenly when Phoebe reached out to hit Leo again she stopped mid tracks and looked shocked. "Oh no. Leo I am so sorry. I didn't.." But Leo just waved his hand and gave her a small smile.

They all turned around surprised that Phoebe stopped all of a sudden and they saw that Chris was holding his head with his eyes shut and then crashed to the floor. "What the hell?" Piper shouted and she and her sisters were by him in an instant. "Leo! I thought you heald him. What happened?" Paige asked her voice trembling. "I don't know. I heald him and he was fine." Leo defended himself. "C'mon we have to get him back on the couch." Phoebe commanded and Leo picked Chris up and laid him down on the couch. He immediately held his hands above Chris but nothing happened.


	18. Healing

_thoughts="italic"_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**They all turned around surprised that Phoebe stopped all of a sudden and they saw that Chris was holding his head with his eyes shut and then crashed to the floor. "What the hell?" Piper shouted and she and her sisters were by him in an instant. "Leo! I thought you heald him. What happened?" Paige asked her voice trembling. "I don't know. I heald him and he was fine." Leo defended himself. "C'mon we have to get him back on the couch." Phoebe commanded and Leo picked Chris up and laid him down on the couch. He immediately held his hands above Chris but nothing happened.**_

* * *

"Why isn't anything happening." Piper shouted. "I don't know. Something is blocking me." Leo answered still trying to heal his son. "Reaper-Demon's... claws are ...poisonous" Chris choked befor drifting back into unconsciousness. "Phoebe, Paige look into the book of shadows to see if you can find anything on Reaper-Demons." Piper pleaeded, she had once again put Chris head in her lap and was whispering comforting words in his ear while stroking his hair.

"I will check if I can find anything in Magic school." Leo stated and orbed out. _"Oh god. Why does this crap always happen to you? Haven't you been through enough in your young life?"_ Piper thought bitterly, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly orbs appeared and Wyatt landed on top of Chris. "Kwiss." he said in his baby voice. Wyatt could sense that the nice guy who always played with him and protected him was in pain so he wanted to comfort him. Chris shut his eyes even harder because of the pain Wyatt unintentional caused by landing on his stomach which felt like someone was stabbing him over and over again. Piper immediately pulled Wyatt of from Chris'stomach and his features relaxed a little. "It's alright Wyatt. Chris is just sick, he will be fine again."Piper assured her little angel and also herself. "Paige, could you please put Wyatt back in his bed?" "Sure." Paige answered walking towards her sister and took Wyatt in her arms. "No... let him.. stay." Chris gasped looking pleading in his mother's eyes. "Ok, peanut he can stay." Chris gave her a small smile but again a wave of pain crushed over him and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Phoebe please tell me you found something on this damned demons."Piper sobbed. Phoebe looked concerned to the couch and shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry honey but there is nothing in here." Phoebe answered tears cornered in her eyes. "LEO!" Piper screamed and Chris winced from the loud noise. Leo immediately orbed in next to Piper. "Please, please tell me you found something." Piper pleaded and Leo showed her a page from a book, there was a picture of a demon with brown lether skin, black eyes and very long claws. Piper covered her mouth with her hands as she realised that this very demon had slamed his claws in her baby boy's stomach and else where. Beside the picture there was a paragraph which hopefulle included an antidote for the poison.

Paige stood behind Leo and looked at the page she then took it and walked over to Phoebe, who still stand by the book of shadows. "C'mon big sister we have a nephew to save so let's start with this potion." Paige said and waved the paper. Then she and Phoebe started working.  
"Leo could you please try to heal him? Also if it's just a little bit." Piper said her eyes not leaving the unconscious man in her lap.

Leo slowly walked closer to Chris and held his hands above his son and a golden light appeared. Chris relaxed slightly. Leo and Piper sighed in relieve that they were able to ease Chris' pain a little. Chris managed to open his eyes and looked into his fathers eyes which where full of concern. "What are you doing here, Leo?" he whispered in a low voice. "I just want to make sure you are ok. Look Chris I'm so sorry because of what I have done to you in the future and in this timeline. But I think we should talk about this once you are better. Leo answered wanting to touch his son but Chris backed away as far as he could on the couch and with his head in his mother's lap. "Yeah like you care." Chris replied his voice full with sarcasm, but then he began to choke heavily and Piper helped him to sit up a little. As the choking ceased Chris layed down again on his mother's lap. Leo looked hurt by Chris sarcastic words but he couldn't balme him.

"The potion is ready!" Paige and Phoebe exclaimed at the same time their voices filled with hope. They approached the couch and Chris again sat up and Phoebe gave him the antidote "Here honey. You have to drink this and soon you will feel better again. Chris took the glas from his aunt and drank it at once he then fell back on the couch and was fast asleep. Piper stood up and carefuly placed Chris's head on a pillow. "The page says it will take a little till he wakes up, but then he will be alright again.

In this moment several demons shimmered in and started attacking the charmed ones and Leo. The sisters started to fight the demons. They stood in front of the sleeping Chris in a defensiv way, so no one would hurt him further more. But with each vanquished demon two more appeared. Leo in the meantime grabbed Wyatt and ran downstairs with him in his arms. And all of a sudden as fast as the attack began it ended.

The sisters looked around irritated by the sudden disappearance of the demons. But when they turned around to see if Chris is ok they just saw an empty couch. "No, no, no no no no. This can't happen!" Piper screamed and the broke down sobbing uncontrollable.


	19. HE!

_thoughts="italic"_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**The sisters looked around irritated by the sudden disappearance of the demons. But when they turned around to see if Chris is ok they just saw an empty couch. "No, no, no no no no. This can't happen!" Piper screamed and the broke down sobbing uncontrollable.**_

* * *

Phoebe and Paige kneeled beside her and where also crying. "LEO! Please come and take Wyatt with you!" Phoebe screamed. Instantly blue and white orbs appeared and formed into Leo who was holding little Wyatt. "What happened?" Leo asked his voice filled with concern and as he saw the sisters kneeling on the ground and crying he knew something horrible must have happened, he then turned around and found the couch empty. "Where's Chris?" he asked. "We don't know, we were fighting the demons and tried to protect him and all of a sudden all demons just vanished and Chris was gone too." Paige explained, tears were streaming down her face.

Wyatt began to become uncomfortably in his father's arms, he could sense that there was something wrong and he couldn't see his friend but he could sense him. "KWISS!" he whined in his childish voice. "I know honey, but we will get him back. I promise." Piper assured him while taking him in her arms. Suddenly Piper and Wyatt began to disapear in a swirl of bright blue and white orbs. Leo, Phoebe and Paige had barely enough time to hold on to Piper and Wyatt orbed all of them away.

Chris slowly opened his eyes, he was very confused from his surroundings._ "What the... . Where am I, I was just laying on the couch and now. Great, just great. This crap has always happen to me."_ Chris thought frustrated. "Look who finally woke up. You were really lucky that your family found the antidote in time, unless the reaper-demon would have a serious problem now." Chris whirled around and was face to face with the very same demon which kidnapped him the first time and wear a huge grin. "Let me guess, HE wasn't so happy when I escaped, right? Chris shot back and gave he demon a cocky smile. "No, I really wasn't pleased with that." came all of a sudden a dark voice from behind. The demon immediately shimmered out and Chris turned around knowing who stand behind him.

"Wyatt. I should have known it was you." Chris stated, standind in fighting stance. "So I can see that things aren't going so well here, you just managed to vanquish some of my best demons but however nothing had changed I am still the ruler of the world." Wyatt gave Chris an evil smile. Chris was slightly shocked at his brother's statement, he thought maybe he had already changed things but apparently not. "Why don't we just skip this crap and get right to the fighting, as always." Chris suggested. With that Wyatt sent an energy ball towards Chris but he avoided it with easiness. Chris didn't want to hurt his brother so he just used his powers to defend himself. But soon Wyatt had the upper hand and levitated Chris in the air, he closed his hand and Chris began to choke.

All of a sudden the sisters, Wyatt in his mother's arms and Leo appeared. As Piper saw Chris levitating in the air his hands by his throat and a pleading look in his eyes, she handed Wyatt to Leo and whispered "Bring him out of here. Stay at the manor, we will manage this." Leo instantly left. Then the sisters noticed the tall man with dirty blond long hair and dressed completely black. Though they just saw his back they knew it was Wyatt. "WYATT MATTHWE HALLIWELL! YOU LET YOUR BROTHER DOWN NOW!" Piper shouted. Wyatt completely startled by the sudden scream let go of Chris who crashed to the floor, unconscious.

Phoebe and Paige started to run towards Chris but were stopped by Wyatt who rose his shield, not letting his mother and aunts in. "Sorry aunts but Chris needs to learn his lesson and I can't let you save him all the time." he said with his voice so cold that the sisters shivered. Phoebe was the first to regain her voice "Wyatt, why are you doing this to your brother? It was you who sent the electricity-demon and the reaper-demon after him right." "Always the one who finds out the first, aunt Phoebe." Wyatt answered cockily. "Well did you knew that your reaper-demon's poison nearly killed your baby brother. And if you knew, I thought you just wanted to teach him a lesson so he would join you and not kill him." Now it was Paige turn to say something, she thought about Chris' memories and what he told them about, that his brother never wanted to kill him, he just wanted him to join him. As Wyatt heard those words he became furious "WHAT? I TOLD HIM NOT TO POISON HIM. I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Wyatt screamed and orbed out, to the sisters shock there were no bright blue and white orbs instead there were dark orbs.

Piper who finally could move again and rushed over to her baby boy's side and checked for a pulse, luckily she found one. "Paige, we need to get out of here. Fast before Wyatt comes back." Piper ordered and Paige held on to her sisters and wanted to orb out but nothing happened she tried again but with the same result. They were captured in a cave in the underworld with no chance to escape and an evil ruler of the world from the future.

"Did you really thought that I'm so stupid and bring Chris in a cave where he could just orb out?" came Wyatt's cold voice from behind. The three charmed ones jumped to their feet and whirled around, they were standing protectively in front of Chris facing their evil son and nephew. "Oh come on you really don't think that you have a chance against me." Wyatt laughed and with a movement of his hands he had pinned the sisters to the next wall, he waved his hands and chains appeared around their wrists and chained them to the wall.

"Oh what happened to you, my little boy." Pieper sobbed. "Please Wyatt let us down and let us change the past so you will never become like this." "You don't get it mom. I'm not evil it's all about power and I told this Chris way too often. So he has to learn his lesson." Wyatt grinned evily "But don't worry mom I'm not going to kill him, I will just teach him, once again, a lesson he has to learn." With those words Wyatt slowly approached his still unconscious little brother.


	20. We Love You!

_Hi, everyone. I just wanted to thank everyone who favourised and reviewed. I especially wanted to thank _**charmedwho 20 **and** lizardmomma **:).

_thoughts="italic"_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**"Oh what happened to you, my little boy." Pieper sobbed. "Please Wyatt let us down and let us change the past so you will never become like this." "You don't get it mom. I'm not evil it's all about power and I told this Chris way too often. So he has to learn his lesson." Wyatt grinned evily "But don't worry mom I'm not going to kill him, I will just teach him, once again, a lesson he has to learn." With those words Wyatt slowly approached his still unconscious little brother.**_

* * *

"Wyatt, please stop this!" Paige shouted from the wall. "You don't have to do this." Phoebe added. "Please Wyatt, please don't hurt your brother further more." Piper pleaded with tears streaming down her face. Wyatt turned towards his family and just stared at them with cold eyes. Chris in the meantime regained consciousness. As he saw his brother and then his family chained to a wall he jumped to his feet and waved his left hand. With that he caught his brother of guard and sent him across the room and into the next wall.

He rushed over to his family but half way there he was forced back by the power from Wyatt's shield. He then heard the evil laugh from his brother. "You really want to leave so soon, little brother?" Wyatt mocked and was now standing back on his feet. "I told you once that I stopped being your brother after you killed mom." Chris shot back, glancing at his mother but then turned his gaze again towards Wyatt. "Ah, speaking of our mother. How is it to be around them after so long?" Wyatt knew that this was Chris weakness. Chris body instantly tensed up as he heard his brother's words. "Come on bro, how was it for you to see them all again especially mom." Wyatt continued, he knew this would hurt him even more than all the physical pain. "I know how they treated you, how they didn't trust you and what Leo did." Wyatt explained. Now Chris was totally confused "How... how do you know that?" "I think that doesn't matter." Wyatt grinned "How was it to live with all their distrust and hate? Well Leo hasn't changed at all over the years. He hates you before you even born." Now Wyatt was laughing evily. "If they hadn't found out who you were they would still hate you and you know it. Man I think they just love you because they have to because you are their son and nephew." Wyatt continued his mentally torture. Chris was just shaking his head in denial and as if he wanted to shake of his brother's words.

"Chris don't listen to him! He is just messing with your head." Paige screamed. "Peanut. We love you, we love you because you are the most selfless person we ever met. You have to believe us. WE LOVE YOU CHRIS." Piper assured her boy. "She is right Chris, we do love you and we do trust you. Never forget that!" now it was Phoebe's turn to speak.

"Oh how sweet." Wyatt teased. "Stop it." Chris whispered not looking at Wyatt. "Sorry bro but I couldn't understand a single word." Wyatt said. "But that is nothing new, you were always the quite one. The weak one." Wyatt said. Now Chris head shot up and he looked his brother in the eyes. "I said STOP IT!" and with these words he raised his hand and a blue fireball appeared which he tossed into Wyatt's direction. Wyatt was totally surprised by that because he never knew that his brother had pyrokinesis, but why is his fire blue. Wyatt had not enough time to avoid the fireball and it hit him in the shoulder.

The sisters were also totally surprised by that but used Wyatt's distraction and silently called for Leo, who immediately appeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs. "What happened?" he asked in confusion. The three charmed ones just gave him a sign to shut up and free them. As Leo had finished freeing the sisters they watched shocked at the two brothers.

"That is a real nice power you got there, but tell me why is it blue?" Wyatt asked stopping the fight for a minute. "I thought you know everything, but appearently you don't." now it was Chris turn to tease his brother. "I made Leo an elder as I got back." now Chris was smiling widely. "You did what?" Wyatt exclaimed. "Yeah I thought that he wasn't around that much when he was a Whitelighter so what diffrents would it make. And by making Leo an elder my pyrokinesis also changed a little and now combined with elders power it's even stronger and blue." Chris explained.

"Wow, now that is what I call power." Phoebe said impressed. "We have to help him, he maybe has this amazing pyrokinesis but this can't continue till one of them is dead." Piper stated. "So what shall we do. Has anyone a plan." Paige asked. "We should send Wyatt back in time." Leo suggested. "That might work but how do we get Wyatt and Chris back to the manor?" Paige asked. "We have to give Chris a sign to bring Wyatt somehow to the manor." Phoebe answered. "Ok I will somehow give him the sign and then we get back to the manor and prepare everything." Leo stated, he then turned around and shouted over to his fighting sons "Chris! We have to fix the floorboard." Then the sisters and Leo orbed out.

Wyatt turned around surprised at his father's voice, as he saw that the charmed ones were free he wanted to shoot an energy ball at them but he was stopped by his brother who tackled him down to the ground. He immediately knew what his father meant. "Your shield might be powerful but you forgot that I always can get out and in." Chris said and grinned. He then orbed out grabbing Wyatt by his shirt. As the two brothers appeared in the attic the triquetra was already drawn on the wall and the sisters stood in front of the book.

Wyatt instantly knew what his family was up to and rolled away from Chris and both started fighting again. Soon Wyatt had the upper hand, he held Chris hand behind his back and with the other hand he held an athamate at his brother's throat. The sisters didn't hesitate and began to chant

_Hear this words, h__ear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within our minds_

_Send him forth to where he'll find_

_His home in place in time_

The triquetra began to glow but Wyatt just stared at his family and told them with his voice as cold as ice "I wouldn't have done this." With this words he stabbed his brother in the stomach. "NOOOO!" Piper screamed an blasted Wyatt but he didn't vanquish he just stumbled backwards by the force of the power, and fell through the portal. The triquetra stopped glowing and the charmed ones and Leo were by Chris' side instantly.

"Oh baby. Everything will be alright. I promise." Piper assured her boy while drawing comforting circles on his back. Leo held his hands above the wound and a golden glow appeared but nothing happened, the wound didn't heal. "Oh crap why do they always have to stab me in the stomach?" Chris asked sarcastically but his voice was barely above a whisper. "Wyatt blessed the athamate and cursed it, you won't be able to heal it. Only Wyatt himself could heal it, if he still had th ability." Chris explained in a weak tone and everybody turned white as sheets.

* * *

_Hope you liked the chapter and the story in general, I also hope that there aren't too many mistakes ;). Please let me know what you think._

_If you are confused why they all orbed out, when Paige tried the first time to orb out she was blocked by Wyatt but Leo got in and out before Wyatt could stop him. :)_


	21. Problems

_thoughts="italic"_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**"Wyatt blessed the athamate and cursed it, you won't be able to heal it. Only Wyatt himself could heal it, if he still had th ability." Chris explained in a weak ton and everybody turned white as sheets.**_

* * *

Chris was still kneeling on his knees with the blade stuck in his stomach when Phoebe finally could move again. "Damnit! Chris, we have to get this thing out of you." With these words the others also came back and were aware of the situation. "I know, but.." Chris couldn't finish the sentence because he was interrupted by Leo "No, we can't remove the blade." "WHAT? WHY?" Piper shouted. "Piper, I know it's hard but please we have to try to stay calm. For Chris." Paige whispered into Piper's ear but she could just nod. "We can't remove the blade because we don't know if Wyatt hit any organs and it would bleed too much." Leo explained, full in doctor's mode. "You're not serious are you?" Chris asked shocked and also afraid.

"Chris." Leo didn't know what to say to take away his son's fear. "No, no no no no. You can't leave it in my stomach. Do you even know how fucking bad that hurts?" Chris began to panic, he wanted to pull out the athamate by himself but was stopped by his mother and aunts. "Chris." Piper said as calm as she could but Chris couldn't hear her he was trembling and muttered something like "No, no no. This can't happen.""CHRIS! Listen to me, we will fix this you gonna be alright. I promise!" Piper assured him.

Suddenly Chris stopped muttering and he crashed forward. Luckily Leo was fast enough to hold his son before the blade drove even deeper. "We have to lay him down." he stated and picked Chris up so he was laying in his arms, then he stood up and walked towards the old couch which was standing in the attic. "No Leo, lay him into my bed. It is much more comfortable than that thing." Piper suggested and pointed at the old couch. Immediately Leo orbed out and right into Piper's bedroom, carefully he laid Chris down on the bed, he was still unconscious.

Soon Leo heard footsteps and the sisters came into the room. "Leo, we have to pull it out. We can't let it stuck in his stomach." Paige said. "And you saw how afraid he was but I literally felt it and it wasn't fun." Phoebe added. In the meantime Chris regained consciousness and Piper who was sitting right next to him on her bed carefully took the blade "Mom." Chris whispered, tears shinning in his eyes. And this single word made Piper froze in her action. "I'm sorry peanut, but I have to do this." she sobbed and pulled out the athamate.

Chris shut his eyes from pain and gritted his teeth but he couldn't stop himself and began to whimper. Piper instantly pulled Chris in a hug but was aware not to hurt her son further more. She carefully laid his head in her lap, like she had always done before, and caressed his hair while tears streamed down her face. Then Phoebe began to smile "I think I have an idea!" she exclaimed and ran out of the room, soon she was back and inher arms she held little Wyatt. Now also Paige, Piper and Leo had a small smile on their face. Only Chris was silent, he had fallen into a restless sleep while Piper still caressed his hair.

Phoebe carefully sat Wyatt on the bed next to Chris, who immediately relaxed a little as he felt the presence of his baby big brother. "Kwiss." Wyatt said and hugged Chris with his small hands. "Ok honey. You have to do something for Chris. Can you hold your hands above his stomach." Phoebe told little Wyatt. Right away he held his little hands above Chris' stomach and a golden glow appeared.

They all watched with hope shinning in their eyes but the wound didn't close and Wyatt hands stopped glowing. "What? I don' understand I thought Chris said only Wyatt could heal him and he did it. But why hasn't the wound healed?" Paige asked confused. "Because... Wyatt has not enough power yet, he could heal a little bit but not everything." Chris explained, he woke up as he felt the presence of his brother, first he was afraid but then he could feel that it was the baby version of his brother.

"There must be something else we could do." Piper sobbed. "Mom, please stop crying." Chris pleaded and Piper tried hard to calm down. "I really don't want to be pessimistic but I'm afraid as I told you before only Wyatt can heal me. But not this Wyatt, the Wyatt from the future. Only he has so much power." Chris said but soon started coughing. Piper helped him to sit up and as the coughing ceased he laid his head back in his mother's lap and drifted into unconsciousness.

"Oh god. We must help him soon." Piper had again tears streaming down her face and she caressed her son's hair. "Piper, I promise you we will find a way to save him. We will save him no matter what!" Paige stated and Phoebe and Leo nodded.

The only problem was they did not know how much time they still had and what they should do. The only option was to bring evil Wyatt back and make him to heal his baby brother, but could they really risk bringing the ruler of the world back in time. Who even stabbed his little brother in the stomach cold-blooded adnd with no signs of any emotions. But they will have to risk it if they want to save their son and nephew, or will they try to find another way.


	22. Finding A Way

_thoughts="italic"_

_**But they will have to risk it if they want to save their son and nephew, or will they try to find another way.**_

* * *

"We bring him back, we have to." Paige stated, she also had tears streaming down her face. "No, we can't do this. We can't bring Wyatt back, he would kill Chris instantly and maybe us too." Leo answered. "But then Chris will die, there is no other way if we want to save Chris." Phoebe exclaimed, even though Piper and Paige took the empath blocking potion she could feel how afraid they were and then there was also Leo's pain and of course her own pain. "And how do you think to do this?" Leo asked. "I would say we try to summon him." Piper suggested, she had still Chris' head in her lap and caressed his hair lovingly."Ok, Paige and I will work on a spell." Phoebe said. Leo was about to open his mouth and disagree but he instantly closed it by a move from Phoebe's hand "No, Leo. We won't let him die because we are afraid of Wyatt." With those words Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and they both orbed to the attic.

While Paige and Phoebe were working on the spell to bring Wyatt back in time, Leo stayed with Piper and Chris. "Piper..." but Leo was interrupted by her. "No, Leo. Don't even start with this. He tried really hard not to care if you love him or hate him. He beat himself up, he thought he was not worth your attention . You were horrible to him. But not only in this time, when Chris was growing up you treated him as he was nothing and he believed it, you even blamed him for my death. How could his own father do this to him and now in this time you are not acting diffrent. You still thought that he was evil after you found out he was your son. Do you know how he felt after you left, the day you found out about your second son, he had a mental breakdown. I couldn't make him stop crying so I did the only thing I could I assured him that you love him!" Piper was furious but tried to keep her voice down so she won't disturb Chris. "Piper let me..." but again Leo was interrupted by her. "No Leo. I'm not done yet. I assured him that you wouldn't hate him that you love him. But you had to call him a manipulating, lying half-breed. You destroyed the last spark of hope Chris had, that you do love him and care about him. But after that day he never ever mentioned you again. He is done with you and I won't let you anywhere near him. Because I can't bear it if you hurt him again."

"Piper, I know I made some mature mistakes but I promise, I will never hurt him again. I do love him and I care about him. I don't want him to die and I don't want that my son thinks I hate him. I promise I will make this up to him and if I have to clip my wings to be with him and my family." Leo answered and tears wer shinning in the corner of his eyes. "You really would clip your wings for me?" Chris whispered and looked at his father with pain in his eyes. Yes, he still hated Leo for the things he had done to him, in this timeline and in his past, but even though he was touched by Leo's words. "Yes, son I would do it just to stop myself from becoming the father you know." Leo answered and slowly walked over to Chris side and tried to touch his son's cheek and to his surprise Chris didn't backed away.

Suddenly Phoebe and Paige came running and Phoebe was holding a piece of paper. "We got it!" Phoebe exclaimed. Chris looked confused to his aunts. "What do you think you will do?" he asked suspiciously. "We will summon Wyatt so he will heal you." Paige stated. "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO IT: HE WILL KILL ME AND HE WILL HURT YOU IF HE HAD TO! YOU CAN'T SUMMON HIM." Chris started to panic and it was hard for him to breath, he was now sitting upright and his eyes were wide with fear. "Peanut, please lay back down. Don't start to panic, we know what we are doing and we will summon Wyatt because we won't let you die." Piper tried to calm her panicking son down and slowly pushed him back in her lap. Chris tried to break free from his mother but Leo waved his hand over him and he immediately stopped tossing around. "What did you do to him?" Piper asked panic gripping her heart. "Nothing, just a little sleeping dust." Leo asnwered calmly.

"We just wanted you to know that we now will summon Wyatt. Piper you stay with Chris, we will handle this." Paige explained and Phoebe and she disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs. They appeared in the attic and looked at the triquetra on the wall. They looked at each other and then at the spell they wrote and began to chant.

_In this darkest hour_

_We summon through time and space_

_Our last hope in this place_

They sighed in relief as the triquetra started to glow blue and a tall man appeared before them. The triquetra stopped glowing and Paige and Phoebe stared at their oldest nephew, who still looked as evil as before. "If you think I will heal Chris, you are very wrong." Wyatt said with a cold voice. "But he is your baby brother and he loves you." Paige said with a sad voice. "Chris told me otherwise and anyways he has to learn his lesson." "BUT HE IS DYING: YOUR LITTLE BROTHER IS DYING AND IT IS YOUR FAULT!" Phoebe screamed, she couldn't believe what Wyatt was talking. "I... don't... care." Wyatt responded pronouncing every single word.

How should they make Wyatt heal his broter? They have to find a way to make Wyatt see the good memories from his childhood with Chris not the, in Wyatt's eyes bad ones. But how should they do this.


	23. A Happy Memory

**memory="bold"**

_thoughts="italic"_

**_Previously on A Real Hero:_**

**_How should they make Wyatt heal his broter? They have to find a way to make Wyatt see the good memories from his childhood with Chris not the, in Wyatt's eyes bad ones. But how should they do this._**

* * *

"Sorry aunts but I don't want to talk so let me get back to my future because I have an empire to rule." Wyatt said. He turned around and wanted to chant the time-travel spell but Paige stopped him. "Crystals! Circle!" she shouted and pointed at Wyatt in an instant Wyatt was trapped in a crystal cage. "You are not seroius about this are you? Do you really think those sweet little crystals will stop me, c'mon aunt Paige I think you know me better than that. I'm the twice-blessed child, the most powerful being that was ever born." Wyatt laughed.

While Phoebe and Paige were still trying to convince Wyatt, Piper and Leo were by their sleeping son. "How long will he be out?" Piper asked and looked with tears shinning in her eyes at her youngest son. "He will wake up soon, it was not that much." Leo answered. And then Chris began to stir and then his eyes flew open. He wanted to move but because of his sudden movement his wound began to bleed again and the pain was much stronger. Chris shut his eyes and gritted his teeth he hoped that his parents didn't notice in how much pain he was, but they did notice.

Leo immediately was in full doctors mode and instructed Piper to lay Chris carefully down so he could check his wound. "It bleeds to much. I have to close the wound, fast or he will die from blood loss." he stated. "Piper could you bring me your sewing kit, please." he ordered and looked at Piper who instantly stood up and left the room to get it. Chris' eyes went wide in fear "No, dad please, please don't do this to me. You promised you wouldn't hurt me anymore. Please I'm begging you, don't do it." Chris again began to panic and Leo tried desperatelyto calm his youngest son down. It tore his heart apart as he heard his son pleading not to hurt him anymore. "Hey buddy. It will be alright. I have to do it or you will die from blood loss. Please let me help you. I promise I will try not to hurt you." Leo assured Chris but he was shaking his head and Leo could see the fear in his son's eys. "No, dad please. You promised." Chris pleaded.

As Piper reentered the room she heard her son's pleading and it also tore her heart apart. "Chris, peanut calm down. Leo knows what he is doing." Piper tried while handing the sewing kit over to her husband. Piper walked over to Chris's side and put his head back in her lap. "Just look at me, peanut and think about the good memories we had as a family. You will see you won't feel anything." Piper assured him and it worked, Chris just looked in his mother's eyes and thought about the greatest memory he could remember.

In the attic Paige and Phoebe were still busy convincing Wyatt who still refused to heal his brother. "We can't get through to him, he is just as stubborn as Piper." Paige whispered. "Maybe we should get Piper, a little mother yelling." Phoebe suggested. "You do know that I killed her when I was only fourteen, so I don't think that she could convince me either." Wyatt stated with an evil green. "Wait, I think I got an idea." and with those words Paige walked over to the book of shadows and Phoebe followed close behind. Paige showed her the spell she wanted to use and Phoebe nodded. "Yes, this could work. I'll get the candles.

When Phoebe finished litting up the candles she rejoined her sister in front of the book and they began to chant.

_Hear these words_

_Hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me_

_I summon thee_

_Cross now the great devide_

And in a swirl of white orbs someone appeared in the center of the room. "Oh girls. It is great to see you, but why am I here?" Grams asked stepping out of the circle and becoming solid. She walked over to Phoebe and Paige and gave them both a big hug. "Hey Grams, we really want to talk but we've got a mature problem." Paige said. "Ok, give me the cliff note version." Penny answered with concern in her voice. "Ok. Chris is Piper and Leo's second son. He came back to save Wyatt from becoming evil. Wyatt came back stabbed Chris with a blessed and cursed athatmate so only he could heal him. Chris is dying and Wyatt refuses to save his baby brother. And now we don't know what to do so we called you." Phoebe rushed out without taking a breath. Grams was a little stratled first but then became surious.

Leo gave Piper a look that he he now will begin and that she has to hold Chris down. "Ok peanut. Tell me about your most beautiful memory you know." Piper told Chris while looking him in his jade green eyes. Chris just nodded and began to tell her his memory.

**The whole Halliwell family, that meant Phoebe with her husband and her three daughters Pruedence, Pia and Patricia. Paige with her husband her twins Ryan and Riley and her little girl Penelope. And of course Piper with Leo, Chris, Melinda and Wyatt, were spending the day at the beach. The girls were playing in the sand while the boys played football with their fathers. The charmed ones in the mean time prepared the picknic. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning and not a single cloud was in sight. After their meal they all played together. Chris was the happiest boy in the world, his father loved him as his whole family and they spent a great day together at the beach.**

While Chris told about his memory Leo was busy sewing the wound together so his son wouldn't lose more blood. Piper was near crying as she heard about the beautiful memory and was glad that her son at least had a happy memory with his whole family, where even Leo loved him. Leo had finished sewing as Chris had finished his story and he was glad that Chris was so distracted that he didn't feel anything. But he knew there wasn't much time left. He could see how weak his son already was and knew they have to hurry if they want to save him.


	24. The Premonition

_thoughts="italic"_

premonition="underline"

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**While Chris told about his memory Leo was busy sewing the wound together so his son wouldn't lose more blood. Piper was near crying as she heard about the beautiful memory and was glad that her son at least had a happy memory with his whole family, where even Leo loved him. Leo had finished sewing as Chris had finished his story and he was glad that Chris was so distracted that he didn't feel anything. But he knew there wasn't much time left. He could see how weak his son already was and knew they have to hurry if they want to save him.**_

* * *

"So you must be Wyatt, the evil big brother who is trying to kill his little brother." Grams stated while approaching the crystal cage. Phoebe and Paige were a little surprised that Wyatt hadn't tried once to break free, but it was also a sign that he was listening to them, that something is holding him back. Wyatt just grumbled and looked in Grams' eyes. "Well, why are you trying to kill your brother?" she asked. "I never wanted to do it, I just wanted him by my side but he crossed me too often and so I had to do it." Wyatt explained without any emotions.

Chris still looked in his mother's eyes and she was just looking back at him. Chris then whispered something she thought she wouldn't hear so soon. "I love you, mom." "Oh peanut. I love you too." she returned and hugged Chris so that his head now was resting on her chest. "Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Leo asked. "How I'm feeling?" Chris asked disdainful. "Mhm let me think Leo. I'm feeling like someone is stabbing me over and over again and like my whole body is on fire." "Chris I didn't..." but Leo was cut off by Chris. "Yeah you never meant anything. You always told me that after you yelled at me or we had a little 'discussion'." Leo's eyes widened in horror at the word 'discussion' and how Chris spit it out. _"No he can't meant it. I would never do something like that."_ Leo thought shocked. "Yes you would." Chris said and realised too late that Leo hadn't said a word, he was just thinking. _"Damnit, now they know about another power. But what is so bad? They already know who I am so they also can know my powers."_ Chris thought.  
"Ahm Chris. Leo hasn't said anything. So what would he do?" Piper asked confused. "He is a telepath." Leo answered instead of Chris. Piper's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, so you could read our minds al the time, even when we didn't know who you were?" "Yes, I could have, but I didn't because it was your business. Normally I can control it but sometimes I just can't." Chris explained, not looking at his father.  
Suddenly Chris began to tremble and he shut his eyes. "LEO. What is happening?" Piper asked in panic. "I think the poison is getting stronger." Leo said while trying to hold Chris down. "I will get Gideon. Maybe we can do something if we heal togheter." and with that Leo orbed out, leaving a trembling Chri and a desperate Piper.

Grams turned around to look Paige and Phoebe in the eyes. "Just as stubborn as a Halliwell." she said but her voice was serious. "What shall we do, we are running out of time." Paige asked. "Maybe I should go downstairs to see if Piper and Chris are alright." Phoebe said "I'll be right back." Phoebe walked out of the attic and downstairs to Piper's room and Paige and Grams were alone with Wyatt. "Wyatt, I don't know this you, but I know the little Wyatt and I know if he knew he had a brother he would do anything to protect him. I know it. So why can't you just give in and heal Chris?" Grams asked curiously. "Because, I don't want to. Chris told me that he stopped being my brother. So why should I heal him if he doesn't even want to be my brother." Wyatt stated with his voice as cold as ice.

When Phoebe entered the room she saw how Leo orbed in with Gideon by his side and then she saw how Chris was trembling and drifting in and out of consciousness. "Oh my god! What happened." she exclaimed and rushed over to her sister's side. "He is getting worse." Leo jsut stated and started to heal Chris and Gideon was helping him. But soon the hands from both elders stopped glowing. "I'm sorry Leo, but this is all we can do for now." Gideon stated and unintentionally touchd Chris hand, who immediately was pulled into a premonition.

He could see Gideon standing in a cave in the underworl with an athamate in his hand. Then he saw little Wyatt with his shield raised and how Gideon tried to break through it. When he had no succes he called demons which also tried to break through but couldn't.

Chris shot up and was sitting upright, but as soon as the shock as gone he could feel the pain, but it didn't hurt as much as before. Phoebe who instantly recognized the shocked looked in Chris face and knew he just had a premonition. "You have premonitions?" she asked curiously. Chris just nodded and added "And I just saw how Gideon tried to kill Wyatt. He is the one who turns him evil" everything around Chris began to spin and he fell back with his eyes closed and a weak breathing. "What? No Gideon can't be the one. He is my friend and mentor, he even stood up for me and Piper so we could marry." Leo muttered under his breath, but he knew it was true. He knew that what Chris saw was true."

"Ok we aren't going anywhere with this." Grams uttered. "Maybe we should just let him see Chris. So he can see what he is doing to him." Paige suggested and Grams nodded because not even she could think of another way. But before they let Wyatt out they chanted an anti-orb spell. Wyatt just walked behind his aunt after he was free. He wanted to see his brother and how he was learning his lesson, after that he could get back to rule his empire.

When the three of them entered the room Piper's, Leo's and Phoebe's eyes widened in fear as they saw Wyatt. But then it hit Phoebe, Piper told her shortly before that Chris also was a telepath and now she knew how they could get Wyatt to heal his baby brother.


	25. Remember!

_thoughts="italic"_

**memory="bold"**

**_Previously on A Real Hero:_**

**_When the three of them entered the room Piper's, Leo's and Phoebe's eyes widened in fear as they saw Wyatt. But then it hit Phoebe, Piper told her shortly before that Chris also was a telepath and now she knew how they could get Wyatt to heal his baby brother._**

* * *

Gideon sat in his office and was thinking. _"How could this happen, Leo has a second son? It was bad enough that Wyatt was born but two beings with that much power are too dangerous. Wyatt alone should never has been born. Hopefully the poison will do the rest so I can concentrate fully on Wyatt." _Gideon didn't know about Chris' vision after he touched him while orbing out.

"Chris! Can you hear me?" Leo asked a still trembling Chris. Chris didn't asnwer. "Please peanut, just open your beautiful eyes for me. Would you." Piper pleaded and softly touched Chris' forhead and she could feel that he was burning up inside. "Leo, he is burning up. We have to hurry." Piper cried and then looked towards her other son. "Wyatt. Please heal him, he won't survive this any longer. Please don't let your brother die." Piper sobbed but Wyatt just stared at his brother with cold eyes.

Then Grams and Paige walked over to Piper and Phoebe. "Piper I might have an idea. Chris is a telepath, what if he can show Wyatt some of the happy memories with him?" Phoebe suggested. "That is a good idea honey, but how do you intend to do that. Chris is unconscious and it doesn't look like he is waking up soon." Grams stated. "Maybe you could help there." Paige answered. "You were always could at waking us up." Phoebe added. "Chris, I know you don't know me but please you have to open your eyes. We might have a way to save you." Grams told Chris. "Of courseI know you, grams." Chris whispered and opened his eyes.

Wyatt was still standing in the doorway and was observing his family, but he didn't know what they were up to. "Ok, honey now that you conscious I want you to do something for me." Phoebe started "Please think of the happy memories you have with your brother and try to send them to him." To... weak." Chris murmured and was drifting back into unconsciousness. "Chris please just hold on a little longer. Let me try to send them to Wyatt. Just concentrate on the memories" Phoebe told Chris and softly put her hand on his and in an instant she could see the memories from Chris. Phoebe was overhelmed by the feelings, but then she conccentrated on Wyatt so he would see and feel the same as she.

Wyatt who know realized what Phoebe was up to suddenly felt a warmth gripping his heart and then he remembered all the memories from his childhood and where he and Chris were still brothers. Where he protected his baby brother from harm.

**Chris was four and Wyatt five when they spent the day at the beach. Then he saw the memory where Chris was six and had a darklighter arrow stuck in his stomach and how he yelled at his father for never being there for his younger brother. In the next memory Chris was seven and Wyatt eight, Wyatt just stepped into Chris' room and saw how beaten up his brother looked, but suddenly Chris' injuries were gone and he knew that Chris again glamoured. He walked over to his little brother and pulled him into a tight hug. After he pulled away he looked Chris' in the eyes and told his brother to let him heal him and Chris stopped glamouring so his brother could heal him. After this memory another one appeared where Chris was ten and his father again had a little 'discussion' with him. He heard himself promise his baby brother ****"I will always protect you, ok. He will never hurt you again, I promise. You can call me whenever you need me. No one is ever going to hurt you again. Understood?"**

** Then one final memory appeared, Wyatt was twelve and Chris eleven. The two of them orbed, without the knowledge of their parents and aunts, to the underworld to hunt demons. Suddenly a demon shimmered in behind Wyatt but he didn't notice because he was busy vanquishing a demon who just tried to kill his brother,but Chris did notice the demon. As the demon shot and fireball at Wyatt Chris orbed himself between his brother and the fireball. The fireball hit Chris in the stomach and he cried out. Wyatt turned around and immediately vanquished the demon with his telekinesis, he then bent down to his brother and let the golden glow appear and Chris' wound closed. "Why did you do it?" Wyatt asked. "Because your my brother and I would die for you and I know you would do the same for me. We are brothers and we always will be." Chris stated and hugged his big brother.**

When Wyatt was pulled back into reality he had tears shinning in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away so no one would notice. But Phoebe could feel Wyatt's emotions and knew it had worked. "Wyatt please heal your brother, he needs you and you need him, you know that." Phoebe tried one more time to convince him. Wyatt was struggling with himself. _"I have to heal him, he is my brother. I can't let him die. It is my fault I caused his pain. Why did I do this? I need my brother and even when Chris won't admit it I know he needs me. He cares about me because if he wouldn't he wouldn't be here and try to save me. Although I told him a thousand times that I don't need saving he still went back in time, for me."_

Wyatt slowly walked over to his mother's bed where Chris was laying and tossing around. Leo wanted to hold him back but Piper shook her head so Leo stayed at his other son's side. When Wyatt reached the bed he sat down and held his hands above his baby brother wound, a wound which was torturing him and slowly killing him, a wound he inflicted himself. But nothing happened, no healing golden glow appeared under Wyatt's palms.


	26. I Never Stopped Being Your Brother

_thought="italic"_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**Wyatt slowly walked over to his mother's bed where Chris was laying and tossing around. Leo wanted to hold him back but Piper shook her head so Leo stayed at his other son's side. When Wyatt reached the bed he sat down and held his hands above his baby brother wound, a wound which was torturing him and slowly killing him, a wound he inflicted himself. But nothing happened, no healing golden glow appeared under Wyatt's palms.**_

* * *

"Damnit!" Wyatt exclaimed as he saw that nothing was happening. "Wy." Chris whispered and Wyatt looked in his little brothers eyes, which were filled with fear. "Hey, Chris." Wyatt responded and wanted to touch his little brother, but Chris backed away in fear, "Please Wy, don't hurt me further more." Wyatt's heart was torn apart by his younger brother's words, and also the rest of the family who was watching the scene in silent were shocked. "Chris I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to die." Wyatt tried to explain but Chris knew it better "But you stabbed me with and blessed and cursed athamate, you knew I would die from it and that I will suffer. So why do you want to save me all of a sudden?" Chris asked and his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Peanut, please Wyatt remembers the good memories. He wants to save you, he wants his brother back." Piper sobbed while caressing Chris' hair lovingly. Suddenly Chris began to cough, Leo and Piper both helped him sit up and Wyatt backed away a little to give his little brother some space, but then to the horror of his family Chris' began to spit blood. "Oh god Chris!" Phoebe and Paige exclaimed at the same time. "Leo! Go get a towel, a bowl and a glas of water." Grams instructed and Leo instantly orbed out to get the things they needed.. Wyatt was frozen at the sight of his brother spitting blood, yes he had spit blood before during one of their sessions but now after all the memories it broke his heart.

"WYATT!" Phoebe shouted and Wyatt snapped out of his frozen state. "Please try again, he doesn't have much time left." she sobbed. Wyatt got closer to Chris and placed his hands above his baby brother's wound. "Oh god, he is dying. I can't see this. I-I have to get out of here." Piper panicked but she was stopped by Grams who yelled at her, "NO! You won't leave his side and Chris is not going to die. You just can't leave your son while he is in so much pain. He needs you." Piper was totally startled but she knew that Grams was right and she tried to calm herself while drawing comforting circles in her baby boy's back.

Then Leo appeared with a towel, a bowl and a glass of water. Chris still couged but wasn't spitting blood anymore and finally also the coughing ceased. Leo wanted to brush the blood from his son's face but was stopped by Wyatt who took the towel and did it himself. Chris was not backing away, he had no strengh left to fight his brother. All of a sudden Chris' eyes rolled back and he fell backwards into some pillows, unmovingly. And to all their horror Chris stopped breathing.

"No, no no no no. This can't happen he is not dead. He can't be." Piper broke down on the floor and her sisters were by her side in an instant also crying and hugged her. "Chris, no you are not leaving me. Don't you dare to die." Wyatt shouted despreatly and tried once again to heal his brother unsuccesfully. "Chris, I love you. I never stopped being your brother and I still love you." Wyatt sobbed while burying his face in his little brother chest. Leo had also tears streaming down his face as he saw his wife's breakdown and his oldest son's despreat attempts to heal his brother.

But unexpectedly a golden glow appeared under Wyatt's palms, he looked up and stared at his glowing hands. "_I'm doing it. I heal. This proves it for once and for all that I'm not evil. Thank god its working, I couldn't bear it if I was responsible for his death." _"You are going to be alright bro." Wyatt whispered with a small smile at that the sisters looked up and saw that Chris' wound began to close slowly. They all sighed in relief but were still worried if Wyatt will be able to heal his brother fully. Grams who was watching the whole scene in silence felt that it was time for her to go. She said goodbye to her loved ones and wished them luck. She hated it to leave her family right now but knew she didn't have a choice. And then she disappeared in white and yellow orbs.

Wyatt was filled with relief as he saw that his brother was regaining consciousness. Wyatt was still healing him, it just took longer because his brother was on the edge of death, when Chris eyes slowly fluttered open but as he saw his big brother dressed all in black his eyes widened in fear. Chris was oblivious that his mother, father and aunts were in the room with him. All he could think of was to get away from Wyatt as fast as he could. He backed away from his big brother and just orbed out.

"Chris, no wait! I won't hurt you!" Wyatt shouted but Chris was long gone. "Damnit!" Wyatt cursed and the others snapped out of their happiness about Chris being alive. "What did you do to scare him of like this?" Paige asked. "I was just healing him but he was so afraid of me, he didn't even notice you guys being in the room." Wyatt explained. "We have to find him fast. I was not done with the healing process, the wound hasn't healed fully and the poison is still running through his veins." Wyatt stated with a sad voice. Finally also Leo could speak again, "What happens if we don't find him in time?" he knew it was a very stupid question but he still had to ask. "He will die either from inner wounds or the poison will kill him." Wyatt answered and silent tears were streaming down his face.

* * *

Hey guys, this was chapter 26 don't worry I will continue the story :) But I will go on vacation for one week so next week there won't be any updates, sorry. Hope you liked the chapter and there aren't too many mistakes. Please read and review.


	27. I always loved you, Chris

_Hi, I'm back from my vacation :) Hope you like the following chapter_

_thoughts="italic"_

**_Previously on A Real Hero:_**

**_ "We have to find him fast. I was not done with the healing process, the wound hasn't healed fully and the poison is still running through his veins." Wyatt stated with a sad voice. Finally also Leo could speak again, "What happens if we don't find him in time?" he knew it was a very stupid question but he still had to ask. "He will die either from inner wounds or the poison will kill him." Wyatt answered and silent tears were streaming down his face._**

* * *

Chris leant against one of the red bolders of the golden gate bridge and pressed his hand on his stomach. _"How did he even came back? I took the time-travel spell with me. I have to get him back before he changes something. Wait.." _Chris now realized that the stab wound has been healed a little but not fully. _"Did the sisters and Leo found away to heal me? Wyatt wouldn't have done it even if he could, or would he?" _

In this moment Wyatt, Leo and the sisters appeared in front of Chris. Chris jumped to his feet and looked frightened and with wide eyes at his brother. "Peanut…" but Piper couldn't go on because she was interrupted by Chris who screamed "No, you are dead, you are not real! He killed you and Leo didn't do a damn thing to help instead he brings me back to him, so he could kill me!" Chris pointed at Wyatt and Leo, the later looking totally shocked by his future self's actions, and took a step backwards away from them. He was totally confused, was this again one of Wyatt's tricks to get him to join him?

"Why is he thinking that we are dead?" Piper asked her oldest son. "It's because of the poison. He is mixing up the timelines, he thinks he is in the future where you are all dead and Leo is not the best father to him." Wyatt explained with a sad voice. "Chris please, listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise!" Wyatt tried to calm his scared brother down and took a step towards his younger brother but Chris instantly took one backwards and was now standing at the edge of the bridge. Wyatt noticed this and backed away again. "You promised me once that nobody would hurt me and it was YOU who broke this promise." Chris screamed but everybody saw how afraid he was of his big brother. Tears were shinning in his crystal green eyes as he took another step backwards and fell from the bridge.

"NOOOOOO!" everybody screamed and Wyatt ran towards the edge and jumped, Leo and the sisters immediately looked over the edge to see how Wyatt disappeared in a swirl of orbs but they weren't as dark as before now they were more blue, and how Chris raced towards the water. Piper turned around and buried her face in Leo's chest and also Phoebe and Piage hugged each other, they didn't want to see how Chris crashed into the water but they heard it and knew they would never forget that sound.

But then suddenly dark blue orbs appeared and formed into a wet Wyatt, who was holding an unconscious Chris in his arms. Wyatt layed his little brother down and his family was by his side in an instant. Leo kneeled down next to Wyatt and they both started to heal Chris who was trembling from the cold and the poison. He had three broken ribs and his right leg and left wrist were also broken and also his abdomen was brusied. While Leo heald his broken bones Wyatt finished healing the stab wound.

After the two finished healing Chris Wyatt picked Chris up and orbed out. The sisters looked shocked and were afraid that Wyatt would go back to the future with Chris so they immediately followed him. But when they appeared in the attic of the manor they found Chris laying on the old couch and Wyatt who had his brother's head in his lap and was caressing his hair. Both boys were still wet but it seemed like Wyatt didn't noticed it.

"He hasn't woken up yet. What if I was too late?. It's all my fault. I killed my own brother." Wyatt sobbed and tears were running down his face. As Piper saw how devastated her first born son was she turned into full mother mode and walked over to her two sons. "Wyatt I am not going to deny that this wasn't your fault but you didn't kill your brother, he is still alive and he will wake up soon. I know it." Piper assured him and draw comforting circles on his back, now he wasn't the ruler of the world or the source of all evil, now he was her son who was concerned about his baby brohter's health.

Then what felt like forever Chris began to stir and his eyes slowly opened. As he saw his big brother he wanted to back away but Wyatt was faster than him and wrapped his arms around his younger brothers body, refusing to let go.

Chris was totally shocked by this action and was also afraid but as he heared the soft sobs from his evil, big brother he relaxed in his brothers arms. "Chris I'm soo sorry. I never wanted to hurt you but I think I just lost my way.. a-and you just wanted your brother back who didn't hurt you and instead protected you from harm. I want to be this brother again." Wyatt whined. "I love you Chris, I never stopped but somehow it was buried deep inside me." "It's alright Wyatt, I love you too."

And as Chris said those words Wyatt' s whole attitude began to change his hair was shorter and his eyes weren't dark blue anymore instead they were bright blue and now also his fetaures looked friendly and calm. Chris looked amazed at the change and knew he had his big brother back who cared about him and loved him. Paige, Phoebe and Leo who were watching in silent wear a big smiled and walked over to the couch.

"Now that is what I call good." Phoebe said joyfully and hugged her oldest nephew. Piper had tears of joy streaming down her face and smiled at her two sons. Chris carefully sat up and hugged his mother. "We still have to stop Gideon and because Wyatt was in this timeline as he changed he will remember the things he did and I don't want him to remember. We have to make him forget about his second visit." He whispered in her ear and Piper looked shocked at her youngest son as she pulled away. "You know after you said the spell that he will be evil again." Chris just nodded and as she saw his pleading look she knew they had to do it.

She walked over to her husband and gave him a hug and told him to use his sleeping dust on Wyatt. Leo looked confused at his wife but did as he was told. He walked over to Wyatt and just waved his hand over him and immediately Wyatt fell asleep on the couch. Phoebe and Paige looked confused at Leo and than at Piper. In the meantime Chris was working on a spell to make his brother forget about his second visit.

_My brother who came back_

_In time, in space_

_His last visit_

_Make him forget_

_So he won't regret_

As he finished the spell he started the time-travel spell.

_Here these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send him forth to where he'll find_

_His home in place in time_

The triquetra which was still drawn at the wall began to glow blue and Leo picked his first born up and shoved him through the portal which closed after Wyatt disappeared.

Paige and Phoebe were still confused and Chris repeated what he had said to his mother. Now the two sisters understood and walked over to their youngest newphew and embraced him in a big hug. "Don't you dare to scare us like on the bridge again!" Chris chuckled but nodded. Piper looked at her youngest son and saw that he was trembling because he was still through and through wet. She walked over to him and gave him a big hug „I love you peanut." she whispered in his ear and he answered „I love you too mom." After Piper pulled away from Chris Leo stepped in front of Chris but he gave him just a look and Leo knew that it was too soon for a hug so he just told his son „I'm glad that your alive buddy." It was hard for Chris not to snap at his father but he held it back. Piper turned to her husband and whispered in his ear "He needs time and you know it. But if you will hurt him again in any way, I promise you that I won't let you near him or Wyatt ever again." Leo just nodded, he understood Piper's worry but he won't hurt any of his sons ever again.

"And you mister will go and have a hot shower before you get a cold. And don't you dare to put up a stunt like that ever again." Piper told her youngest son and Chris just smiled at his mother an went downstairs.


	28. The Plan

_thoughts="italic"_

**_Previously on A Real Hero:_**

_**"And you mister will go and have a hot shower before you get a cold. And don't you dare to put up a stunt like that ever again." Piper told her youngest son and Chris just smiled at his mother an went downstairs.**_

* * *

"So what are we going to do about Gideon?" Paige asked, the whole family was sitting at the table. "Are you a hundred percent sure that it was Gideon who tried to kill Wyatt?" Leo asked Chris, but he just gave him a look that said more than words and Leo looked down ashamed. He did it again, he hurt his second son again. Chris looked away from his father and instead looked at his mother who gave him a reassuring smile, while he was bouncing little Wyatt on his lap. "I suggest I just blow him to oblivion." Piper suggested. "You know you can't blow him to oblivion, he is an elder." Leo told her and she just gave him a look.

"First, mom you are not going anywhere near Gideon. If he wants to kill Wyatt because he is afraid of his powers than he will be afraid of me too, well mini-me. Second, Leo did you tell Gideon that I'm Wyatt's brother?" It tore Leo's heart apart hearing Chris call him by his first name. "No, I didn't. I wanted to but then you had this premonition and I thought it would be better if he didn't know that you are my son. But he knows that Piper is pregnant because when he helped me heal you he saw that she was pregnant." "Ok, this won't be a problem as long as you stay away from him, mom." Chris turned his attention to his mother who started to complain but was cut of by Phoebe "No, Piper. Chris is right if Gideon is afraid of Wyatt and wants to get rid of him he won't hesitate to kill baby-Chris too."

Piper sighed defeated "Alright I will stay here with Wyatt, his force field will protect both of us. But we all will get now a full night sleep." Piper comanded and looked concerned at Chris who still looked like hell. Chris who still held Wyatt in his arms carefully raised from his seat and walked towards the stairs and his family followed him. Chris slowly laid Wyatt, who fell asleep in his brother's arms, down in his crib and covered him with his blue blanket with an Triquetra on it. Piper silently observed Chris how lovingly he put his brother to bed.

Chris turned around and as he saw his mother he pulled her in a hug. As he let her go he asked "Did Leo orbed back 'Up there'?" Piper just nodded with a sad expression. Chris hated it to see his mother upset because of Leo. He pulled her back in his arms and whispered in her ear "You will manage this even without Leo, you have your sisters who will never let you down and will always help you."After he pulled away again he kissed her on the forehead and wished her a good night before heading for the attic. Piper stayed in the doorway to Wyatt's room and thought about Chris' words while watching little Wyatt sleeping.

When Chris reached the attic he was totally exhausted and collapsed on the old couch, he was fast asleep and didn't notice Leo standing in the corner and observing his son. "I love you buddy and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." he muttered before leaving in a swirl of blue and white orbs. Chris woke up early and decided to check on his brother. As he reached Wyatt's room he saw a man bowing over Wyatt's crib and he instantly recognized him, it was Gideon. Wyatt just looked at Gideon with big eyes and didn't even think about to raise his shield and before Chris could do anything Gideon took Wyatt in his arms and orbed away, without noticing that Chris was standing in the doorway.

"Noooo!" Chris screamed and alerted the sisters who came rushing out of their rooms, Piper with her hands ready to blow up anything or anybody who tried to harm her family. And also Leo orbed in after Chris screamed. "He has him. Gideon got Wyatt." Chris muttered under his breath and Piper's hand flew to her mouth. Chris went slowly down on his knees and soft sobs escaped his lips. Leo was the first one to recover and was by his son's side in an instant. "It's all my fault. I should have stayed with him. It's all my fault." Chris sobbed and Leo placed his hand under Chris' chin and forced him to look at him. "Chris. Listen to me. This is NOT your fault understood. You can't blame yourself for this. No one could have known that Gideon will just orb in Waytt's nursery and just take him with him." Chris still looked in his father's eyes while tears streamed down his face.

Suddenly Piper cried out in pain and leo and Chris turned around. Paige and Phoebe were by their siter's side in an instant. "I think she is getting into labour. The shock must have triggered it." paige stated while supporting Piper with the help of Phoebe. Chris eyes widened in fear._ "No it's too soon. Damnit! Ok I have to calm down and take charge." _Chris told himself. He pulled himself together and turned to his aunts "You have to take he to a hospital. Mom told me that my birth wasn't a easy one." "But what is with Gideon and Wyatt?" Phoebe asked concerned. "Leo and I will handle this just hurry." Chris comanded and Paige and Phoebe helped Piper down the stairs and soon Leo and Chris heard the door close.

"And now we are going to save Wyatt and kick this son of bitch's ass." Chris cursed, his sadness had turned into pure rage and orbed away knowing exactly where Gideon orbed with his brother. Leo immediately followed his upset son.


	29. DAD!

_thoughts="italic"_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**"And now we are going to save Wyatt and kick this son of a bitch's ass." Chris cursed, his sadness had turned into pure rage and orbed away knowing exactly where Gideon orbed with his brother. Leo immediately followed his upset son.**_

* * *

Chris and Leo reformed in a cave in the underworld behind a big rock so Gideon wouldn't notice them right away. "What shall we do now? The elders can't sense us down here." Leo asked concerned. Chris turned to his father and there was a sparkling in his eyyes that made Leo shiver. "I will kill him, it's as simple as that." "Chris you can't do that. He is an elder, you don't have enough power to kill him and if you do it the other elders will erase you instantly." Chris chuckled, but it was full with sarcasm "And again you underestimate me _dad_." How Chris spit out the word Leo could tell that Chris is still not ready to forgive him. "And I DO have the power to vanquish his sorry ass and I WILL do it. No matter what the other elders will do to me. This freaking bastard ruined my whole life and I won't let it happen again. I will not watch my whole family die again. I CAN'T!" Chris screamed but gladly Gideon didn't notice because he was busy with something at the altar.

Leo could see how desperate his son was and wanted to wrap him in a hug but Chris backed away. "Don't come anywhere near me." he warned. "Now go and get the elders, I will distract him but if I have the chance to end all this I will use it. So I would say you hurry." Leo nodded and orbed away to do as his son told him. It hurt him that his son still had problems with him but he didn't blame him, hell he had not forgiven himself for his actions either so how could Chris?

After his father had disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs Chris stood up and left his hidding place. He slowly walked up to little Wyatt, who stood in the middle of the cave and mockingly hadn't even raised his shield. "Hey bro. What do you think shall we kick this dumbass' ass over there?" Chris whispered bending down to his baby big brother. Wyatt began to giggle as he saw his grown up little brother.

Gideon turned around in his right hand he held an athamate and grinned evily. But as he saw Chris standing protectivly in front of Wyatt his smile fell from his face. "What do you want?" he asked while slowly approaching the brothers. "Mhmmm... Let me think. Saving the world from going to hell maybe?" Chris answered with a cocky smile. Gideon just stared at Chris, suddenly Gideon just vanished and Wyatt immediately raised his shield feeling the danger. Chris whirled around but couldn't see Gideon.

_"Damnit Leo! Where are you. Why is this taking so long? Please for once don't let me down." _Chris pleaded in his head. Then Gideon appeared in front of Chris and cut with the athamate in Wyatt's shield which immediatly dropped. Chris' eyes widened in fear. "Don't make me sacrafice both of you boy. Just give Wyatt to me and I will let you live." Gideon spoke with a low voice. "I rather die than to sacrafice my brother." Chris shouted and waved his hand and sent Gideon flying into to the next wall.

In the meantime Piper was prepared for surgery in the hospital. Chris was right there were some complications and Paige and Phoebe sat in the waiting room and waited for news from the doctors, well Paige sat while Phoebe kept pacing around which drove her younger sister insane. "Phoebe please stop pacing around like a tiger in his cage. You are driving me insane." Paige exclaimed. "Sorry sweety. I'm just so worried about Piper and mini Chris and of course about Leo and big Chris. They haven't shown up yet so there are complications with Gideon." Phoebe said but took a seat next to her sister who laid and arm around her to comfort her. "I'm sure they are alright and will show up soon." Paige assured her.

Gideon got back on his feet with a groan and looked really pissed. Chris didn't leave Wyatt's side who tried to raise his shield again but couldn't because Gideon's magic from the athamate blocked him and soon he began to sob. "It's alright Wyatt I won't let the bad man hurt you. I promise." Chris told his baby big brother and Wyatt calmed down a little.

Now it was Gideon's turn to wave his hand and sent Chris flying into the opposite wall. Chris crashed with full force against the wall and then fell to the floor. He thought the darkness and saw how Gideon walked over to Wyatt, he jumped to his feet and formed a blue fireball in his hand which he tossed at Gideon. The fireball hit Gideon and he stumbled backwards. "LEO!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs. "LEO! HURRY!" Chris fired another fireball at Gideon but he ducked away so the ball hit the wall and then again vanished.

Leo was up there trying to convince the other elders to come with him. As he heard Chris desperate calls he knew he had to get down there. "Please, I beg you trust me. Gideon is trying to kill my sons." Leo begged. One of the elders spoke up "Sons? So you have more than one?" "Yes Sola. Chris the boy from the future is my second son and he is down there fighting Gideon so he won't kill Wyatt right now and he needs help." Suddenly Leo heard his son calling for him again but this time he didn't yell Leo Chris yelled dad. "NOW!" Leo got really angry with the other elders and was now screaming in fear for his sons. "OK. We will come with you." Sola agreed and he, Leo and a few elders disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

Chris tried really hard to keep Gideon away from Wyatt but as Gideon once again vanished he whirled around in fear where Gideon could appear again. All of a sudden Gideon appeared behind Chris and with one hand he held his hands behind his back and with the other he pressed an athamate against Chris throat. Chris was now really afraid because he knew Gideon wouldn't hesitate to kill him. So he did the one thing he could think of and screamed at top of his lungs "DAD!"

As Leo, Sola and the other elders appeared in the cave Leo gasped at what he saw. Gideon held Chris' hands behind his back so he couldn't defend himself and pressed an athamate against his throat while little Wyatt sat on the floor beside Gideon. When Gideon saw the other elders he increased the pressure on the athamate and sliced a small cut in Chris' throat who winced in pain. Leo took a step towards Gideon but immediately stopped as he saw Gideon press the blade further into Chris' neck and blood was slowly dripping down from the wound. "I think our colleagues should leave now, this is a family situation." Gideon told them calmly. Leo turned to the elders who stood behind him and nodded. Sola gave Leo a nod and orbed out with his colleagues.

"I will make you an offer." Gideon started "I will let Chris go if you let me go and take Wyatt with me." "I won't choose between my sons." Leo stated and looked in Chris eyes where tears gathered in the corners. "Then you will lose both." Gideon explained with a cold voice and orbed with Chris and Wyatt away.


	30. The Deal

_thought="italic"_

_**Previously on A Real Hero:**_

_**"I will make you an offer." Gideon started "I will let Chris go if you let me go and take Wyatt with me." "I won't choose between my sons." Leo stated and looked in Chris eyes where tears gathered in the corners. "Then you will lose both." Gideon explained with a cold voice and orbed with Chris and Wyatt away.**_

* * *

"Nooo!" Leo shouted but Gideon was already gone. He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could on his sons and soon sensed them on top of the golden gate bridge and immediately disappeared in blue and white orbs. "WYATT! Get out of here!" Leo could hear Chris shout as he reformed on top of the bridge. He saw how Gideon drove the blade deeper in Chris' throat and how his son cried out in pain. As Chris saw Leo standing in front of him he risked it again to be hurt from Gideon and told his brother to orb to his dad and Wyatt instantly orbed out and appeared in his father's arms.

"So you will sacrifice your second son for your first." Gideon stated with an evil grin. "NO! Chris why did you do this?" Leo shouted. "Wyatt is more important than me." Chris answered in a weak voice and then his body went limp in Gideon's grip. "Kwiss!" Wyatt cried in his childish voice and little tears rolled down his cheeks. Also Leo was too shocked to do anything. "Well. This problem is solved, now to the next one." Gideon said with a cold voice. Leo had tears in the corner of his eyes but as he saw Chris appearing behind Gideon while he still held the limp body, he thought he was getting insane. Chris just smiled and in that moment Gideon let go of Chris' body the astral projection from Chris went back into his body and jumped up. Gideon was totally surprised and Chris took his chance and gripped Gideon by his robe and pushed him from the edge of the bridge.

Unfortunately Gideon grabbed Chris by his shirt and both men fell from the bridge. _"Oh no not again. Piper will kill me. Please Chris come back up here." _Leo thought, he waved his hand and Wyatt disappeared in a swirl of orbs. Leo just orbed him to his aunts not caring about exposure. _"I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I think of this earlier? Because Gideon held an athamate at Chris' throat." _Leo argued with himself. As blue and white orbs appeared he looked up hoping it would be Chris but his hope instantly shattered as he saw Gideon appearing.

Paige and Phoebe still sat in the waiting room in the hospital hoping that Leo, Wyatt and Chris were alright. Paige jumped up in surprise as Wyatt appeared in Phoebe's lap. "What the hell?" both ecxclaimed. "Kwiss!" Wyatt whined and the two charmed ones looked concerned at each other. "Oh no, there must be something wrong. Paige you should orb there and see if they need help. I will stay here with Wyatt and wait for the doctor." Phoebe stated and Paige looked around to see if it was save to orb when she couldn't see anybody she orbed out to where she sensed Leo.

"I think this problem is now solved for once and for all." Gideon told Leo who was now furious. He raised his hands and electricity bolts shot out of his hands. They covered Gideon and Leo smacked him against one of the bolders and held him there while Gideon screamed in agony. Suddenly Paige appeared and as she saw what her brother in law was doing she wrapped her arms around him and made him stop. Gideon was already dead and his body crashed to the floor unmovingly. "Leo! What happend?" Paige asked still her hands around Leo. "He killed Chris! Chris astral project and Gideon thought he was dead so he let go of him then Chris went back in his body and pushed Gideon from the edge but Gideon dragged him with him and he hasn't shown up anymore." Leo explained while tears streamed down his face and also Paige had now tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I really hope you don't tell mom anything about this. She would kill me if she knew I repeated that stunt." came a sudden voice from behind and Paige and Leo whirled around to see a wet and panting but smiling Chris standing in front of them. "CHRIS!" they both exclaimed an rushed forward to him and wrapped him in a tight hug and Chris didn't even back away because he had no strengh left. After a while Leo and Paige let go of Chris who began to stumble backwards and Leo immediatey held his hand so his son wouldn't fall. "Whoa. hey buddy take it easy." Leo told him and it was then he noticed the still bleeding wound on Chris throat, he held his hands above the wound and it began to close slowly. "I think we should get back to Phoebe and tell her that you are alright" Paige suggested and the men nodded. "But I should first get something dry. I will meet you at the hospital.

Shortly before they all wanted to orb out Sola and two other elders appeared. As they saw the burned body from Gideon they turned to Leo. "Leo. What happened here?" Sola asked in a not so friendly tone. "Well Sola. My best friend and Mentor tried to kill my sons, as I told you before and he nearly succeded in it." It was then that the three elders noticed Chris who now sat on the floor still wet and breathing heavily and Paige who sat beside him and drew comforting circles on his back. "We know what Gideon tried to do but you are still an elder and you are not supposed to kill." Sola said. "You know what Sola, I don't care because I'm not an elder first, I am a father and when someone is threatening the life of my children then I will stop him! And Wyatt and Chris are still innocent so I protected them because that is what elders are supposed to do and if this is not that way, I don't wanna be an elder anymore!" Leo explained.

Sola was shocked. "You can't leave us Leo you are one of us." "No, not after one of US tried to kill my sons." Leo told him. "Ok. We will make you an offer." Leo and Chris shivered at those words. "You will return to the charmed ones and you will become their Whitelighter again after Chris went back to his future and you are allowed to stay with your family without having other responsibilities than to protect them and train your sons in how to control their powers." Sola explained and the two other elders nodded in agreement. "Deal. But now we have to go before I miss the birth of my second son." was all Leo said and he, Chris and Paige orbed out. Sola and the others were pleased that they didn't lose another one of them and also left.


	31. Time To Say Goodbye

_thoughts="italic"_

_**Previously on A Real hero:**_

_**"Deal. But now we have to go before I miss the birth of my second son." was all Leo said and he, Chris and Paige orbed out. Sola and the others were pleased that they didn't lose another one of them and also left.**_

* * *

Leo and Paige appeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs in the waiting room making Phoebe jump in surprise. "Is there any news from the doctors yet?" Paige asked her sister while taking a seat next to her. "No, she is still in surgery." Phoebe answered whileT holding little Wyatt who fell asleep in her arms. It was then she noticed that someone was missing. "Where is Chris?" Phoebe asked panic gripping her heart. "I'm right here aunt Phoebe." Chris said smiling while he materialized. Phoebe sighed in relief. "Thank god you are ok." "Well as ok as someone can be who just got his throat sliced and fell from top of the golden gate bridge." Chris told her and added with a slight smile "Again."

Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise. "WHAT?" she exclaimed but couldn't go on because in this moment a doctor came into the room. Paige and Phoebe stood up and they all looked at the doctor with hope shinning in their eyes. "I'm happy to tell you that Piper and the baby boy are alright, my congratulations." the doctor told them. "Can we see her?" Leo asked. The doctor nodded "But only one of you, she still needs to rest." and then walked out of the room.

"Tell her we love her and that Chris is alright." Phoebe turned to Leo. Leo smiled and also left the room, outside a nurse handed him baby Chris and he walked to Piper's room. As Piper saw Leo with little Chris a smile appeared on her face, Leo layed Chris in Piper's arms and they both looked at him with pride.

"Ok, I'm confused. What happened?" Phoebe asked her little sister and Chris. "First you have to promise you won't tell mom. She would kill me if she knew what I did." Chris told her. "God Chris, you know I can't keep secrets." Phoebe complained. "Well then you can't know." Chris answered, he loved teasing his aunt, he knew he had to tell his mother, there will be no way round it. "Ok, ok I'll try. Now tell me." Phoebe agreed and Chris started to tell Phoebe what happened.

One week after Chris was born the whole Halliwell family was up in the attic of the manor. "You know I could you kill for repeating that stunt." Piper told her son who was busy drawing a triquetra on the wall. "I know, mom." Chris chuckled and also Piper couldn't suppress one. "Do you really have to leave, who else should send us after all the demons." Phoebe complained. "Yes aunt Pheebs. The future is saved, Gideon is dead, Wyatt and mini-me are alright so my job is done here. And I also want to see how it is to grew up in a family, with a brother who loves me and doesn't threaten me to kill me." Chris explained as he finished the triquetra.

"That's not fair, we couldn't even spend much time with our nephew and we couldn't even make it up to you for how we treated you." Paige whined. Chris walked over to his aunt and pulled her in a hug. "Don't forget you still have mini-me." Chris told her. Then he turned to face his mother and other aunt. "I am already over it. You made it up to me. So I think it's time to say goodbye." Chris said and tears shinned in his crystal green eyes.

He first turned to his aunt Paige. "Aunt Paige, don't forget that I'll be still here, just not me but mini-me so don't cry because you are not losing me. Don't change you're a great aunt in the future. You are the one who teachs me everthing about being sarcastic and all this." Paige chuckled at that and pulled her youngest nephew in hug. "I still gonna miss my neurotic, demon-hunting Withclighter."

Chris then walked over to Phoebe. "No I don't want to say goodbye." Chris smiled lovingly at her. "You are also a great aunt. You are the one who teachs us how to fight without our powers so I think Cole did a great job there. You are also the one I get advices from when I have a problem with a girl or my powers. Never dare to change, I need my embarrassing aunt." Phoebe looked shocked at her nephew. "Embarrasssing?" Chris just smiled and also hugged her tight.

After Chris freed himself from his aunt he walked over to his father. "Leo." Leo winced at the sound of Chris calling him still by his first name. "I know you tried hard in the last couple of weeks to show me another side from you, but I just can't forget that easily what you did to me in the past. But also in this time you treated me like shit and even after you found out about me you didn't act diffrent." Leo nodded "I understand Chris, but I hope you will be able to forgive me one day. And you should know that I am proud of you and that I love you." Chris looked startled at his father, he never heard those words from Leo ever before. "Bye,... dad." Leo couldn't help himself and smiled at his son.

Piper who watched all the goodbyes in silent had tears streaming down her face. "Mom, you are the best mother I could ask for. You were always there when I needed you, you teached me how to cook, control my powers and how to mix potions. I admit I always was a little momma boy. I can't wait to see you on the other side, I know you'll be there. I know all of you will be there. My cousins, my sister, my loving brother, my aunts and you." Piper now began to cry even harder and clung to Chris as if her life depended on it. "Please, don't leave." she sobbed. "I have to, but you still have baby-me, remember." Chris answered and was now also starting to cry. "I love you, Chris." Piper whispered in Chris ear. "I love you so much." Chris whispered back.

Finally Chris let go of his mother and faced his aunts and father. Piper walked over to Leo who put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "It was hard first with all you distrust and not liking me but I got over it. I love you all." Chris stated with tears in his voice and began to chant the time-travell spell.

_Here these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me forth to where I'll find_

_My home in place in time_

The triquetra began to glow blue and Chris walked over to the wall with one last glance back at his family he stepped through the portal. Now everyone was crying, even little Wyatt who sat with his baby brother in the playpen had little tears streaming down his face, Piper wrapped up in a hug by Leo and Phoebe and Paige who hugged each other watched as Chris stepped through the portal, vanished and the portal slowly closed.

**THE END**

* * *

_So this was my first fanfic, I really hope you liked it and there were not to many mistakes. I will continue this story with a prequel and sequel. First I will write the prequel which shows Chris childhood and his life before he went to the past. So I hope you stick with me and also read my other stories :)_

_And thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourised and folloed the story or me, I really appreciate it ;)_


End file.
